KP in Godling Issues
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Kim & Ron come across a mean godling while chasing MonkeyFist who demands Kim become his wife. Now Kim must make a decision that will affect her life and possibly painful Ron's future.Please review!
1. Chapter 1: One of them falls

_**KP in Godling Issues**_

**Chapter 1: One of them falls**

Kim and Ron were on the tail of Monkey Fist who was seeking another monkey temple of supposed huge power when they managed to catch up with him on his way over Mt. Olympus when they came across a very ancient temple of some unknown origin.

Kim fires her grappling hairdryer and it grabs at one of the temple's pillars at a low angle right in front of Monkey Fist. He was so intent upon escaping that he failed to see it and trips on the line, causing him to fall face first into the dirt and vines that had grown to overrun the temple floors.

The moment that all three had entered the temple grounds, a new pair of eyes started to watch with interest. No one noticed the new pair of eyes, as they were eyes made of stone, as it was a stone statue to represent some god-like person that the person was supposed to represent.

Monkey Fist gets entangled in the vines for a few moments, which is all that it takes for her and Ron to come within 5 feet of Monkey Fist. He springs to his feet and shouts, "No! You won't stop me from reaching Olympian Monkey God and gaining his powers so that I will become the undisputed Monkey ruler of the world!"

Ron says, "Man, that is just sick and wrong dude! You want to be a Monkey that swims all the time? Just imagine the stink!"

Both Monkey Fist and Kim give him a look of "I think you have the wrong idea" while the new mysterious eyes watch and the stone face turns into a smile, as it seems amused by Ron.

Kim says, "Ron, I don't think he wants monkey powers to be able to swim..." with Ron saying then, "Why not? Have you ever seen a monkey swimming Kim? I don't think it'd be a pretty picture."

Another pair of eyes opens on another god-like statue and it thinks, "Monkey Powers... feh, what an absolute waste."

Kim shakes her head, "Ron, we'll talk about this later. First lets capture Monkey Fist." with Ron nodding and he says, "Gotcha KP." before he then gets goes through some monkey kung fu moves.

Monkey Fist growls and does some moves as well before he leaps forward in an attack with Ron crying out, "KP!" even as she moves into position and counters his attack with her own.

The two stone statues watch as Kim battles it out and manages to impress one of the stone statues with her speed and ferocity in battle. The battle finally ends when Kim manages to kick Monkey Fist into one of the watching stone statues, which cracks in half due to the impact and half to the great age that it was in. The top half falls forward and pins Monkey Fist helplessly to the temple floors unharmed.

Ron shouts, "Boo-Yah! We did it Kim! We captured Monkey Fist!" He runs up to her just as she smiles and says, "Yeah, and now to deliver him to the local authorities before we head home."

Suddenly all three are surprised when the statue that was pinning Kim starts to move, "Bravo, bravo! I was very impressed by your fighting Kim. I have not seen such skill or fire in a woman in a millennia."

Ron leaps back and says, "Kim! That statue is speaking to us!" He points at the statue as the head tilts back with long-settled dust falling off and a pair of eyes as well as a lecherous grin could be seen on the guy's face.

Kim says, "Ron, get over here!" as she gets into a stance. Kim sees that Ron gets over to her right side quickly with Rufus peeking from Ron's pocket before diving back in and shivering in fear.

The statue laughs and says, "Now, now... there is no need for that. After all, why would I want to harm my future bride?"

Kim and Ron both say, "WHAT?" very loudly before Kim recovers and says, "I am not going to marry you, I don't even know you!"

Ron says, "Yeah, besides you are a statue and she's... well, human!"

The statue laughs loudly and says, "Oh, is that all? I can fix that!" and vines attached to the statue suddenly change and grow until they form a figure much like the statue before it broke and then glows an eerie yellow for a few moments before it turns into a man dressed in very old, flowing clothes that seemed to move on their own as if they were alive.

Kim, Ron and Monkey Fist all looked at the statue-now-human that now stood before them. The man grinned with a very superior air about him as if he considered the people in front of him as gnats.

Monkey Fist shouts out, "Who are you? WHAT are you?" as he tries to struggle from under the statue but fails to do much more than stir up some dust.

The man laughs again with a definite evil tone to it before he says, "Why, I am that woman's soon-to-be husband and you two will become our faithful servants." He looks at Kim right in the eyes and where he expected to see fear, he saw courage, determination and just a little bit of anger.

The man then looks at Ron and sees surprisingly the same thing within his eyes despite how Ron looked on the surface. He frowns and says, "I don't like how you're looking at me servant. You would do best to lose that look I see in your eyes."

Kim says, "Leave Ron out of this, whoever you are. We are just here for Monkey Fist and then we'll leave."

The man looks at Kim with anger in his eyes before he says, "No my dear wife, you are not going anywhere. These two shall become the first of our many loyal subjects that will wait on us hand and foot, doing whatever we wish. Even disposing of them without a second thought when the time comes."

Kim's eyes narrow coldly at the man in front of her as she understood his meaning while Ron glanced at Monkey Fist to see his reaction which was understandably of fear and as he brings his eyes back to Kim by his side he sees in the background another stone statue that looked very much different from the one threatening them as it seemed to shed a tear.

Ron's attention was brought back to Kim when she says, "Listen you, I don't know who you think you are or even what you are, but I will choose who I want to marry and it won't be you!" The last word was spoken with anger on a level that Ron hadn't heard often and he'd been Kim's best friend for nearly his entire life.

The man smiles but it isn't a kind smile, but rather a cold, unforgiving one as he says, "I never said I needed your permission to marry you. You will become my subservient wife, and meet my every need in the bedchambers for all time."

Kim is surprised at first and then she gets so angry that her hands were trembling a little before she then says, "There is NO WAY I am going to marry you!

Ron says, "Kim, I think we should get out of here... I'm getting some seriously bad vibes from him."

Monkey Fist says, "What about me? I want out of here!" He struggles again even as the man says, "You want out of there little monkey? Very well, I can't have you dusting my statue off if you're trapped now can I?"

The man walks up to the statue and picks up the top half with a single hand and grabs at Monkey Fist with his other hand, lifting him up off his feet. He grins as he watches Monkey Fist struggle to escape the powerful hand even as he sets the statue up where it had once been.

Kim shouts, "Let go of him!" while Monkey Fist says, "Please good sir! Let me go!"

The man frowns and says, "Is this any way to talk to your master? I am a godling and as such, I deserve respect!" He lifts Monkey Fist up higher and stares into his eyes, seeing that he was once a man who had power somewhat like himself but somewhere along the line, he'd become insane with the idea that monkeys could deliver him to ultimate power.

Monkey Fist shivers as feels his soul being probed forcibly and he says, "Master? Godling? What kind of godling are you?" which only elicits a big feral smile from the godling and he says, "Why, I am the godling called Atheus, the bastard godling."

Kim thinks, "He's got that right... what a bastard." before she says, "Just put him down Atheus!"

Atheus says, "You want him down my wife? This will make you happy?" which makes Kim grit her teeth and say, "Yes, very..." while Ron watches, unsure what to say or do. Ron knew that the godling would be serious trouble and he wanted to keep Kim from getting into any kind of physical scrap with him after seeing how he picked up a heavy statue with one hand so effortlessly.

Atheus laughs and flings Monkey Fist over his shoulder as if he were a bunched up piece of paper being aimed for the trash can and he doesn't even watch as Monkey Fist goes flying high into the sky until he disappears.

Kim shouts, "Monkey Fist!" and takes a step or two before she realizes that Monkey Fist is beyond even the range of her grappling gun. She yells at Atheus, "What did you do that for? All I wanted was for him to be put down safely!"

Atheus seems to grow menacingly as he says, "I did put him down, just now here. I have put him down at the small down at the base of this mountain."

He stares into Kim's eyes and still sees the defiance and fire within them, wondering how she could still be defiant after seeing such power. In the old days, just forming out of vines would have been enough to get almost any woman and man to worship at his feet. He then says, "Don't worry my pet, he will survive. After all, what good is a worshipper for us if they don't survive?"

A part of Kim was still relieved that Monkey Fist would survive while another part was still furious at Atheus for treating a human life so carelessly. She knew she could never bow down to his will or become his wife, as he seemed to already think she was. She wanted to go up to him and punch him but the signals that she was receiving from Ron was telling her not to and despite her strong feelings, she knew she couldn't leave Ron to the mercy of the maniac.

Kim growls, "I won't be your wife, EVER! You disregard human life to a level that absolutely disgusts me! I could never even think about being with a man or godling or whatever you might be that doesn't put any kind of value to a human life!"

Atheus's face becomes very dark and the sky starts to darken as clouds rapidly approach and form right over his head. It isn't long before the clouds, which rumbled with lightning constantly completely blocked out all the sunlight for a couple of miles in every direction.

Atheus snarls, "You! You are a MERE MORTAL WOMAN! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO TALK TO YOUR GODLING LIKE THAT! I AM YOUR MASTER!" He raises his right hand at Kim, pointing at her as he shouts at her and Rufus peeks out at the shouting godling before leaping out of the pocket to go hide under a stone pillar that had long ago fallen on its side.

Ron moves closer to Kim and puts his hand on her shoulder as he says, "KP, I don't think it is such a good idea to anger a godling." He looks worried at the storm that thunders over their head in a most violent way while Kim appears not to even notice or if she did, she didn't care as she stared angrily at the godling.

Atheus growls and says, "You should learn your place woman! And if you won't, then I have no further need of you!" He brings all his fingers up together just as lightning leaps down from the clouds above and circles his hand before forming into an energy ball at his fingertips. The energy ball leaps forth directly at Kim with all of this happening in a flash of lightning.

Ron had been very nervous about the storm over their head and thus when he saw a bolt coming downward, he assumed that it would be for Kim and yells, "KP! Look out!" as he jumps to protect Kim and uses his body to shield Kim while trying to knock her down so that they both are missed but the energy ball strikes Ron even he manages to knock Kim down.

Ron cries out in pain as the energy courses through his back, with his whole body convulsing even as Kim lands on her tush. He can see Kim's face with her eyes wide open as the light of the energy ball dances all around his body violently being reflected off her face and what was worse for Ron was that he could see her the way he looked as reflected of her eyes.

Finally the energy dissipates and Ron can move again, letting him fall forward even as Kim moves quickly to catch him.

Kim cries out "Ron!" with great fear in her voice as he lands in her arms and she lowers him gently even as she tries to avoid the burned spots on his body where the lightning from the energy ball as it danced around him. But the problem was that there were so many burned spots, and what worried Kim the most was the one spot where Ron had been struck on his back where there was a very large, black, burned spot that reeked of charred flesh.

Kim lowers Ron down the ground as Ron weakly says, "Kim... are you...all right?"

Kim's eyes swell with tears as she looks at Ron and says, "Save your strength Ron... don't talk." She runs her fingers through Ron's burnt hair, moving aside the blacken parts of Ron's yellow, messy hair to show his face. She gulps a little at he sight of how Ron looks and the tears start to flow heavily down her cheeks to land on his face in her lap with the charred back facing Atheus.

Ron says, "I'm... glad you're... safe KP..." He looks up at her as he feels her tears running onto his face. He weakly says as he can feel his body starting to give, "Don't cry Kim... just... keep doing... what you do... and...Nnnngh... I've never been more... proud to be... your friend... and partner."

Atheus laughs evilly and loudly before he then says, "Do you see what happens to those who defy me? They all suffer! Now, you will become my wife or others that you know will suffer the same fate!" Suddenly he gets an idea as he watches Kim look up from Ron with her tears flying off her chin and sees that her eyes are showing even more defiance than before. He wonders if using her friend would be the only way to get her to submit as he can tell he means a lot to her.

Atheus starts to use his power as Ron says weakly, "I... l-love... you...KP" before he closes his eyes watches as Kim cries out, "No! RON! Please stay with me!" but Ron's body goes limp just as a crystal orb appears in his hand and because normal mortals such as Kim can't see spirits, but godlings can he grins as he watches how Ron's spirit is sucked from the air the moment his body surrenders and Ron flows into the orb, leaving him trapped in a tiny form.

Atheus watches Kim wrap her arms around Ron's charred body, crying loudly and hard with her red hair falling over Ron's face as she rests her forehead upon his. Her shoulders shake as she continues to cry and he turns his eyes away from Kim to look into the orb where Ron is waking up in his uninjured form for his spirit and he starts to look around.

Atheus says, "I can restore your friend back to life, but only if you agree to be my wife and do only whatever I say, wherever and whenever I say." He has a tone in his voice that suggested as to how he would use her and Kim knows from the way he has talked to her before.

Kim seems to not even hear him right away as she holds onto the charred body of her best friend for what seems like a long time before her shoulders finally stop shaking. She looks raises her head up, still not looking at Atheus as she looks down at Ron's face and to her with his eyes closed, it looks like he is just sleeping to her.

Atheus rolls his eyes as he gets impatient while the other stone statue shares in Kim's tears as its down tears flow heavily down the stone face. He shakes the orb in his hand, causing Ron to bounce around it and cry out, "Hey! Quit that!"

The sound of Ron's voice causes her head to snap up so quickly that even Atheus from the distance from which he stood at could feel a breeze.

Atheus grins wickedly as he says, "Finally, I have your attention my wife." He shakes the orb again just a little, which causes Ron to stumble around within the orb and then lean against one of the sides before he says, "I'm ok Kim! Just a little shaken up!" Before Ron finally notices that Kim is holding what appears to be his lifeless body.

Ron cries out, "Wah-What is my body doing over there? KP! What is going on?"

Kim is unable to answer for a long pause before she says, "Ron...? Is that really you?"

Atheus says, "Of course it is your friend! At the moment of when his body gave out, I created this spirit orb and sucked his very soul into it! As of right now, he is MY unwilling guest and shall remain unharmed as long as you obey me."

Kim gently lays her friend's body down onto the ground and stands up, her eyes burning with such fire and determination that it makes Atheus pause for a moment, wondering if she intended to try to destroy him for what he did to her friend.

Atheus recovers and says with such smugness, "I'd think twice before attacking me. Your friend still has no body to go back to even if he were released somehow, but that is impossible by any mere mortal such as yourself."

Ron says from the orb, "Dude, check her name. She's Kim Possible! She can do anything!"

Kim smiles a little at hearing Ron say those words even as her eyes were still very wet from all her tears. She knew her eyes were going to be red from the way they were starting to feel a little sore already, but none of that mattered if she could get her friend back.

Atheus looks down at Ron and laughs, "Foolish one, your spirit can't be released safely by anything less than another godling or god such as my self or by my own destruction and since I'm immortal that too is out of your friend's reach!"

Kim shouts, "If you're so damn powerful, then lets see you restore his body and return his soul back to it!" She points at Atheus and hopes that he will just to prove his point to her but instead she sees Atheus laugh loudly.

Atheus stops laughing and then grins evilly at Kim, "Oh, nice try little one! If I were a foolish godling like my sister, that might have actually worked! But to prove I'm not ALL bad, I will grant you half of your request."

The clouds above Atheus's head quickly part and sunlight starts to shine through finally as he raises his free hand above his head and what appears to be a golden, shining orb of light starts to collect into the palm of his hand.

Kim steps aside, watching closely what Atheus is doing before he fires a golden beam from the golden light in his hand which covers Ron's entire, lifeless body and makes it jump from the silent impact.

Kim chews on her lower lip as she watches and glances at Ron in Atheus's other hand. She notices that Ron seems unharmed at the moment and that he is watching both his body and Kim.

The golden light makes everything about the charred body go in reverse, healing everything; even the clothes flow back over the body after the injuries disappear. Leaving Ron's soulless body looking completely healed as the light then goes back into the light that was in Atheus's hand.

Atheus lowers his hand down to his chest level and grins wickedly as he says, "Your friend now has a body to return to and only when you agree to be my wife, will it ever have a soul again." He closes his hand quickly, extinguishing the golden light quickly, leaving his face briefly dark as Kim's eyes adjusted.

Kim takes a few steps towards him before Ron cries out, "Kim! Don't do it!" and she stops, but her hands clench into a ball, wishing that she could force the cocky godling to restore Ron back to the way he was before.

Atheus says, "I can see you need some time to decide. Come back here within a week with your decision. Either come back here to become my wife, or don't show up and leave your friend's soul with me to torment and play with for all eternity."

Atheus laughs loudly and evilly before Kim starts to run at him very quickly to kick the orb out of his hand, hoping that Ron would forgive her but was betting that he'd understand.

Ron yells, "KP!" just before Atheus swings his hand and a blast of light comes forth, taking both Kim and the body of Ron with her down to the village where Monkey Fist had landed and apparently escaped from.

Kim pulls out her Kimmunicator and punches a button on it rather hard, but it was built to take on a wide variety of abuse from just about anything her missions could throw at her so it absorbed the punch without incident.

Meanwhile, the statue that had seen it all was still crying for Kim over what had happened and wished that she could have helped. She hoped that when Kim came back, she would be able to help Kim in some way instead of being stuck in the stone statue, much like her brother had been before it was broken and thus freeing him.

Moments later, Wade shows up on the screen with a smile as usual on his face and says, "Hey Kim, what's up? Did you manage to stop Monkey Fist?"

The sight of Kim's face is all that it takes to stop Wade and make his face drop before he says, "Kim, what's wrong?"

Kim says, "Wade, I want you to make this TOP priority. I want you to forgo sleeping if you have to, but I want all information that you can give me on a bastard godling who goes by the name of Atheus."

Wade feels a chill go down his spine as he hears Kim's voice and says, "What's going on Kim? Why the sudden urgency?"

Kim turns the screen away from her face to where Ron's body lay on the ground and says, "We've got a soul to get back from godling..." She then turns the Kimmunicator back to face her and even though her face was hard, her eyes were very sad to the very heart and soul of what made Kim.

Wade nods and says, "I'll do my best for you Kim, and don't you worry. We'll get Ron's soul back."

Kim says, "We need a plan before the week is up. Or I just might have to make the hardest decision ever..." She looks away from the Kimmunicator to gaze down at Ron's body and it wasn't hard for Wade to figure out that the Atheus must have given Kim some sort of ultimatum.

Kim then looks back to Wade and says, "Wade, I'm going to need a ride home for the two of us."

Wade types quickly and says, "Ok, I've got a ride set up to pick you both up in twenty minutes and I'll be sure to let you know the moment I dig up anything on that guy you asked about."

Kim says, "Please and Thank you Wade." before she switches off the Kimmunicator.

Kim kneels down to pick up Ron and once she is standing, she turns her head to look at the mountain as she wonders if she can defeat such a powerful godling and win back her friend's freedom.

* * *

**AN: **Well, I hope you all enjoy my latest story. This one just popped into my head one day while I was working at something and listening to (what else) KP music to keep myself going. Anyway, the godling Atheus is quite the mean guy huh? I actually had to tone him down for rating's sake. He is an original creation of mine so don't go googling for him and his sister. I was actually tempted to draw him standing where he was with ron in the orb, and Kim's back visible so as to have it from Kim's perspective but I never got around to it so if any artists want to, please go ahead... hint,hint. lol! Oh, and one last thing... What do you think Kim should have to do? Marry Atheus? Leave Ron to the mercies of Atheus by not marrying? or some other third choice? I know which one I'd choose if I were Kim, but what would you choose?  



	2. Chapter 2: Decisions, Decisions

**KP in Godling Issues**

**Chapter 2: Decisions, Decisions**

Kim arrives in Middleton with Ron in her arms. Ever since she had picked up Ron after calling Wade, she had not let him out of her arms. The pilot who picked her up had offered to help carry Ron but Kim had refused politely and told the pilot that Ron was her responsibility.

Kim even strapped Ron to her before she dived out of the aircraft and during her freefall, she thought about how Atheus held Ron's soul in his little orb. She was angry beyond words at the memory of what that bastard did to Ron and she silently promised that she'd get her friend's soul back no matter what it took.

When Kim lands on the ground, she removes the straps from Ron's limp but breathing form and gently catches him before his body can fall to the ground. She didn't want anything to happen to Ron's body, not after what Atheus had done to harm it and then restore it back to life. She thought that Ron deserved better than to be trapped for all eternity to such a mean godling like Atheus.

Kim walks towards her house where she'd landed and walks through the kitchen door where her parents were just starting breakfast. Kim guessed that she was quite the sight with Ron hanging limply in her arms with the way her face looked with dried tears and her hair a mess.

Kim's mother cries out at the sight of her daughter holding her best friend like that and says, "KIM! What happened! Is Ron…?" finding herself unable to say the end of her sentence. She had really liked Ron, having found him to be such a sweet guy and even hoped that one day Kim would marry him.

Kim's father had just been about to sip his coffee when he saw his daughter carrying what LOOKED like Ron's body into their kitchen. While Ron might have been simply unconscious, the way she looked and the red, teary eyes with that… expression of loss made him think otherwise. He stops his hand with the liquid spilling out of the tilted cup. So, when its hot liquid lands on his lap, causing him to yell in pain and jump out of his seat towards Kim that is when he is stunned by something he hadn't noticed before. There was a look in Kim's eyes that said she was angry… no, if he had to put a word to it, the word would have been furious. He immediately stopped trying to save his lap from the hot liquid as if he'd been admonished for doing so. Even as the hot liquid cooled off in his lap, he couldn't believe that the redhead in front of him was his daughter because she had never looked like that, even when she was mad at the twins for some stupid prank.

Kim's mother takes a few steps towards Kim and says, "Kim… what happened?" with her right hand near her mouth as if she was afraid of the answer.

Kim looks at her parents for a long time before she closes her eyes and when she opens them, she lets out a breath before she says, "Ron…" her voice catching for a moment as she fights back tears which she blinks back before she continues, "Ron was… killed by a godling… we met on a mountain… he did it to save me."

The last sentence was obviously the hardest for Kim to say. She looks at her parents again as her eyes were blinking back more tears that threatened to spill from her.

Kim's father says, "I always knew that boy had your best interests in his heart… I'm sorry Kimberly… he was… a good friend."

Kim's mother says as she tries to guide Kim towards the table, "Why don't you sit down and tell us all the details…" She notices that Kim cradles Ron's body in her arms protectively when Kim sits down and blinks as she thinks she just noticed a breath.

Kim's father says as he reaches out, "Why don't I take Ron and lay him on the couch for you, he can't be light…" The moment his hands touch Ron, Kim yells, "Don't touch him!" and pulls him closer to her. He jumps back at the ferocity of the yell from Kim and it takes him a few moments to realize that trying to take Ron from Kim would be a very bad idea.

Kim looks down at Ron and her long, red hair covers her face before she says in a soft voice, "This is all I have left of Ron… until I can… get back his soul from Atheus."

Both of Kim's parents look at each other with puzzlement on their faces. Kim's mother says, "Who is Atheus honey?"

Kim looks up and tears were on her cheeks as she says, "Atheus is the bastard godling that we met on the mountain. He tried to destroy me for refusing to become his subservient wife and Ron jumped in front of the lightning bolt to save me…"

Kim lowers her head to touch Ron's and a few drops land on his face before she looks up again and continues, "He… captured Ron's soul into a crystal orb of some kind at the moment Ron passed away in my arms…sniff and then… he brought Ron's body back to life but without a soul… he'll remain like this forever…" She looks down at Ron who looked like he was sleeping. She then says, "And if I don't return with a decision to become his wife… Ron will stay with him for all eternity…s-subject to anything he wants to do to him…"

Kim's parents reach out and take each other's hands as they look at Kim, coming to an understanding what their daughter was going through. They both wanted to do something, anything to ease her pain but what could they do? Inside though, they were both very angry and very sad. Angry at Atheus for putting Kim through all of that and definitely agree that he was a bastard. Sad for Kim, because they couldn't help her or Ron.

Kim's father frowned after a few moments and said, "Kimmie-cup, how do know that this Atheus will keep his word and release Ron's soul if you do agree to marry him?"

Kim's voice was soft as she says, "I don't know, but it is all I have right now. I won't leave Ron in the hands of that bastard godling for all eternity." She says the last part with such determination that the parents had no doubt that if it took it, she would marry Atheus to save him.

Suddenly the Kimmunicator chirps its familiar tune and Kim somehow cradles Ron in her lap while pulling out the small blue device with her other hand. She pushes the button and Wade's face appears on it and he didn't look too happy.

Wade didn't have good news but when he saw Kim's face, he paused and thought, "Wow, I've never seen Kim look like this. This must be really hitting Kim very hard." With that thought, he became angry anyone, godling or no, would hurt Kim this badly. He says, "Kim, I've got some information but it is kind of a mixed bag."

Kim looks at the screen with her bloodshot eyes and says, "What is it Wade? What did you find out?" Her parents come close enough so that Wade can see them and Wade says, "Hello Mr. And Mrs. Possible."

Kim's mother says, "Hello Wade, I hope you've got something that will help Kim." With her father adding, "That's right! We can't let this scoundrel get away with this!" Silently Wade agreed with them and only wished he had better information but he hoped that Kim would somehow find a way to turn what he had into something useful.

Wade says, "Well, like I said, this is going to be a bit of a mixed bag. I found some information about her but it is very, very old and only recently translated by an archeologist. The archeologist's name is "Jerri Rastic" and because no one had even heard of the godlings she discovered, she has been rebuked by the archeology community as a quack."

Kim says, "Do you think this Jerri will have more information about Atheus than you were able to dig up?"

Wade shrugs his shoulders, "It could be possible. When she left, she took a lot of her information about her discovery with her. The only stuff I could find about Atheus is her original submitted paper about her discovery. I don't think you'll find it very useful though but I'll transmit it to your Kimmunicator for you to read or print out."

Kim nods and says, "Please and Thank you." Before Kim's mother says, "Wade, why did the community turn down her discovery so hard?"

Wade sighs and says, "Mostly because it doesn't fit anywhere into known mythology for that region or time period. She argued that was because it was part of their punishment to become lost in the obscurity of history and because Zeus didn't really want anyone to know about the twins."

Kim says, "Wait, back up Wade… did you say twins?" As far as she knew, twins in any kind of god mythology was not a common thing and she didn't know of any from Zeus's storyline.

Wade nods, "Yes I did, you see Kim. According to the paper, she submitted that Atheus and Zathera were two sides of a coin. Atheus was a bastard godling, meaning Zeus and the other gods didn't officially recognize him, yet he still kept all his powers. As for Zathera, she wasn't recognized but she was better liked because unlike Atheus, she was his every opposite in personality."

Kim's father says, "So, if this Atheus was as mean as Kim described…" Wade nods and says as he finishes the train of thought, "That's right, she would be every bit as nice. But unfortunately, I couldn't dig up much more information about them beyond that."

Kim says, "Then I think it is time to visit Jerri and see if I can dig up some more information about these godlings. Wade, how soon can you get me a ride?"

Wade says, "Well, I've run into a little bit of a snag there Kim. I don't know where Jerri is right now. It is almost as if when she left, she disappeared off the face of the planet. But don't worry, I promise I'll find her and set you up with a ride to go out to her immediately."

Kim's face falls a little at this information and Wade notices. Wade says apologetically, "I'm sorry Kim… that's what I meant by a kind of mixed bag, otherwise I would have set you up with a ride to go visit Jerri"

Kim nods and weakly smiles, "I know you would have Wade. Thank you for all your help, you rock Wade." Wade nods and says, "I'll contact you when I have more information… and Kim? We'll get Ron back, I know it." That last part seemed to touch Kim from the way a touched smile crept onto her face and she says, "Thank you Wade… I know we will, I promise we will get Ron away from Atheus."

After that, she turns the screen off and turns to look at her parents who look back at Kim with sympathic faces and Kim's mother says, "Don't you worry Kim. I'm sure you'll get Ron back and then everything can go back to the way it used to be."

Kim looks down at Ron and wonders silently, "Can it go back to the way it used to be?" while in her heart, she prayed that at least for one thing to return back to the way it was and that was for Ron to be by her side once more the way he was.

It hurt Kim to see Ron and know that it was just an empty shell, one without the very spirit that made it so very special to her, the one who made her laugh, cry, frustrated, and the very person who had always been there, never letting her down when she really needed him. At that moment, Kim would have given almost anything to just see Ron open his eyes and let her know that he was all right.

Kim's mother says, "Kim, why don't you go lay down and get some rest? It looks like you could use some after this adventure." Her father says, "I have to agree with your mother on this one, you go lay down so you can be all rested and rarin' to go when Wade calls back about your ride to go wherever this Jerri person went."

Kim looks up at her parents and nods slowly, as she was pretty tired from her adventure. She had not allowed herself to sleep on the flight home, on the off chance that everything had happened had been a dream and that Ron was simply asleep, waiting for her to wake him up. Her eyes felt heavy from all the crying she'd done over the past hours and she felt very drained. She knew her parents were right and she slowly stands up, still carrying Ron in her arms and not a single word is said by either one of them as she walked out of the kitchen with Ron.

Kim walks to her room and lays Ron down in her bed, as there was easily enough space in her queen-sized bed. She pulls the covers over his Ron's body so that it wouldn't catch a cold and with only kicking her shoes off, she lays down beside him but she is so tired that she didn't even have the energy to pull the sheets over herself before she falls asleep with her head resting against Ron's back since she had laid him on his side, just like she knew he liked to sleep in that position.

Later, Kim's parents come up to check on Kim and find that she was sleeping next to him and while her father didn't like the way it looked, he knew that Kim wasn't about to let Ron out of her sight, at least not quite yet. He had to admire that in Kim, she was a loyal one and figured that was how she could inspire people so much.

Kim's mother walks up and pulls the covers over Kim and then leans to kiss her on the cheek, catching a small sleep-whisper from Kim where she says, "No Ron... don't leave me... not like that... not...like that..." and for a moment a tear starts to slowly run from the corner of her eye until her mother catches it with a finger and wipes it before it can wake her up.

Kim's mother whispers, "Ron's not going anywhere..." which causes Kim's tense, sleeping body to relax some. She then turns and guides her husband out of the room, where once she's closed the door she whispers softly to him, "Honey, Kim is really upset about what happened to Ron. I don't think she has told us everything yet."

Kim's father whispers back, "What do you think she's not telling us?" He looks at the door and considers waking her up to find out, but then he remembers how tired and upset she was and deletes that thought.

Kim's mother says, "I don't know, but maybe it has something to do with how Atheus took Kim. I certainly wouldn't know what to do with myself if someone not only took you from me by killing you, but also stole your soul and kept you, keeping you from passing on." She pulls him away from the door towards the stairs and says, "On one hand, I would be upset at Atheus for keeping you from reaching your final destination... on the other hand, I would be relieved that I got a chance to get you back, but would feel a little guilty without knowing if you wanted to go to your final rewards or come back to me though I would hope you'd choose me." Tears well up at her eyes moments before she feels his arms wrap comfortingly around her and he says, "Don't you worry, it would be a no brainer for me, as I'd choose you any day. My heaven is here with you, not someplace else, no matter what may be waiting for me as my final reward."

Kim's mother leans to kiss her husband for his sweet and comforting words and then she says, "Do you think Ron would feel the same way as you?" She casts a wondering glance at Kim's door before she looks back and sees her husband staring at his door in deep thought before he says in a tone of voice that didn't waver in any uncertainty, "Yes, I do. In fact, I'm certain that Ron would rather stay by Kim than to leave her like this."

Kim's mother hugs her husband as his words make her feel better not only about Ron and her own husband, but gave her something that she'd been wanting since Kim showed up at the door, hope.

* * *

**AN:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. What do you all think will happen next? As for the name of the archeologist, I know it sounds like Jurassic, which was on purpose but I really couldn't think of any other name puns for one. Oh, and yes, I got the idea for the name from another show on CN. A gold star if you can guess which one. I am currently working on the next KP in Animology Mates chapter but I might work on my other stories as well so keep an eye out for more stuff from me. 

Jerry Unipeg: Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter as well.

The Incredible Werekitty: Thanks, I tried. Truthfully, I was holding back on how much of a bastard to make him.

jasminevr: Marry Ron huh? I don't think Atheus would like that very much. Ron taps on his glass orb: Hello! Anyone going to let me out of here?

K-R-4-E-V-A: Finding his weakness won't be easy with the only archeologist that actually knows anything is missing! I agree though, Ron didn't deserve what happened. I think though that you'll like what I've got planned for Atheus in the end.

R: Somehow, I think Ron and Kim would object to that.

Nina-KikuMaru: If the last chapter made you cry, I hope you had a big box of tissue for this chapter. As for if Ron gets his soul back in his body, you'll just have to wait and see! Oh, and thanks for the review!


	3. Chapter 3: The Good, The Bad, The Ron

**KP in Godling Issues**

**Chapter 3: The Good, The Bad, The Ron**

_(Possible Residence)_

Kim slowly wakes up, feeling all warm and can feel the recognizable feeling of her bed sheets on her. She feels the heaviness on her mind as some part of her resists waking up, wanting to go back to sleep where she wouldn't have to face something.

Just then a thought comes to Kim as to why she didn't want to wake up and she sits up in bed quickly as she says loudly, "Ron!" before turning back towards the bed and sees Ron's body still looking like he was asleep and without a soul, he didn't even move in his sleep for there was nothing to stir him in sleep that would normally cause a person to move.

Kim looks sadly at Ron as she remembers everything that happened in the adrenaline rush to her brain. From the way Ron had so heroically jumped in front of the lightning bolt to save her to the way he looked as the lightning coursed through his body, the way his eyes looked at her and finally the way he looked after telling her that he loved her and passed away… Tears start to well up at her eyes as the memory makes her heart ache so strongly.

Kim reaches out and brushes her fingers through Ron's messy hair with a tender touch and then she remembers that she had been too tired to pull the blanket over herself so that left her parents to do it. She hoped that she wasn't in trouble and just then there is a knocking at the door. She hops out of the bed, making sure that the sheets stayed on Ron before she says, "Come on in Mom."

Kim's mother opens the door and sticks her head through the opening before she says, "Hello honey, did you sleep well?" She looks at Kim standing beside the bed, trying not to look like she'd done anything to feel guilty about.

Kim says, "Yes… I slept good although I kept dreaming about what happened to Ron." She looks down at the floor and Kim's mother opens the door completely before walking in and saying, "Kim… honey… do you want to talk about it? It might help." As she puts her hand on Kim's shoulder.

Kim doesn't look up right away even as she says, "Ron… I don't want to lose him again Mom. But he's already died once, I don't know if I can stand to rescue his soul only to lose him again."

Kim's mother wraps her arms around her and says, "Honey, it is part of life… but to be honest, I know exactly how you feel. I thought about what I'd do if I were in your shoes last night and talked it over with your father. We both feel that Ron would choose to stay by your side rather than go anywhere else."

Kim looks up at her mother and says with a sad but hopeful voice, "You really think so? Ron won't leave me and not return to his body after I save his soul?"

Her mother gives her a loving smile and says, "Honey, Ron hasn't left your side since Pre-K, what makes you think that he'd leave your side simply because of a little thing like death getting in the way?"

Kim smiles as memories of everything that Ron and her had been through flow through her mind and she realizes that her mother is right and that she didn't have anything to worry about. Ron would return to his body the moment he was saved and return to staying by her side like always. Even her heart felt better after she realized that.

Kim's mother sees the smile on her face and hugs her daughter tightly, "Now, come on down for breakfast. I bet you're hungry after sleeping for so long."

Kim looks up and says, "Exactly how long did I sleep, Mom?" before she tries to turn to look at the clock beside her bed but she couldn't see it while being hugged by her mother.

Kim's mother says, "You've been asleep for most of the day. It is already 11 am, and don't you worry about Ron's parents. I have already called them and explained the situation."

Kim tenses at the news and says, "What did you say? How did they take it?" Her mother brings up a hand to run over Kim's hair tenderly, "Don't you worry. They were quite upset at the news about Atheus killing their only son but relieved when they heard that his soul and body are ok and that you were working on getting his soul back into his body."

Kim looks up at her mother and says, "They were? They don't blame me?" Her eyes looking hopeful, yet deeply sad as she asked her question.

Kim's mother shakes her head, "No, and in fact once I told them that Ron had done it to save your life, they got quite calm about it. You see, they know how much cares about you and I think they knew that he would never have let any harm come to you if he could do anything about it." She slides a finger over Kim's eyebrow to brush aside a stray strand of hair from Kim's eyes before she says, "They know you won't stop until you've helped Ron one way or another Kim. The two of you have been such good friends to each other and for so long, Ron's parents know that you'll do everything in your power to help free him from Atheus's clutches. They also told me that no matter how it turns out in the end, they wouldn't hate you because they know you. You are Ron's best friend and the most special thing in his heart."

Kim hugs her mother tightly and says, "Thanks Mom…" before she looks at Ron on the bed. She starts to say, "Mom… about Ron…"

Kim's mother says, "Don't worry. The human body can survive for a few days without food and water. And don't forget I'm a doctor so I know how to give his body the nutrients it needs without him ever being awake."

Kim hugs her mother again and says, "Thanks Mom, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Together, the two of them walk out of the room with Kim giving one last, long look at the sleeping form of Ron in her bed and she thinks to herself, "I'm going to get your soul back from Atheus. I promise!" not caring just how hard or what she might have to sacrifice to keep her promise but she didn't care at that moment.

_(Back at the temple)_

Atheus shakes the orb in his hand and says, "Once the little redhead realizes that there is no way to restore you back to normal without agreeing to marry me, I will have won!" He then laughs as Ron shouts from his prison, "KP will find a way to defeat you! Just you wait!"

Zathera couldn't move from her stone prison nor could she communicate verbally. It saddened her to see Atheus treating Ron, who was obviously a very loyal friend to his girlfriend and she wished that she were free so that she could restore Ron back to his body the way it was meant to be.

Atheus lets the orb slip from his fingers, knowing that it wouldn't break since only a god or godling could shatter it and laughs as Ron bounces around hard in the orb as it bounces down some old steps at the temple. He really enjoyed having someone to torture and laugh at their misfortune after so very long.

After so long, Atheus was going to milk it for all that he could. He knew that Ron couldn't actually be hurt inside the orb unless he used his godling powers to actually cause any harm and he wasn't going to do much harm until he got his answer from her and he was certain that Kim would say yes just to save her worthless friend.

Atheus was going to teach her how lowly and worthless all the humans on the planet were compared to him and her, even her friend Ron would become worthless to her when he got through with her and the thought of that made him laugh loudly while Ron rolls around like a small creature within one of the clear toy balls that Smarty Mart sold for pets like Rufus.

Just then Rufus sticks his head out from some bushes as he'd crawled out of Ron's pocket before Ron had been struck by the lightning bolt to go hide someplace safer and thus managed to avoid being sent back with Kim and Ron when Atheus had sent them both away.

Rufus squeaks to Ron who had rolled to a stop against a large rock near the bushes and manages to shush him before Ron can call out Rufus's name too loudly and attract Atheus's attention.

Ron nods, getting the idea about how dangerous it might be to get Atheus wise to Rufus before he gives a thumbs up to Rufus when he squeak-asks if Ron was ok. Rufus then dives back down into the bushes just as Atheus stops laughing and holds an open hand out to where Ron was before an invisible force seems to grab the orb and send it flying into Atheus's hand at a high speed.

Ron cries out when he hits his shoulder against the orb's side when it comes to a very quick stop in the palm of Atheus's hand. The sight of his master/friend being treated so roughly was just cause to make Rufus angry. He didn't like anyone harming or treating Ron so roughly without any regard as he considered him his best friend along with Kim.

Rufus lets out a low 'grrrrr' which neither Ron nor Atheus heard which was fortunate for Rufus, as Atheus most likely would have harmed Rufus. He crawls around, keeping himself hidden from Atheus as he watches the bastard godling walk off with Ron in the orb.

Rufus tries to keep an eye on Ron, wondering if there was some way to get Ron away from him if he can just summon the orb back to him at will. He knew that if Kim was there, she'd figure something out but until she showed up, he would have to do his very best to watch over Ron from the shadows. At least, he figured that as long as Ron knew he wasn't alone, that it would not be so bad for him as he waited for Kim to rescue him.

Rufus knew that Kim wouldn't let anyone, godling or no, keep Ron prisoner for long. He remembered when the Oh Boys were captured with Ron and Kim worked very hard to get Ron back, checking up all the time to see if there had been any leads and once she found out where he was, she had wasted no time in getting the fastest ride out to where SSS and SSJ were hiding out.

Rufus noticed something strange, the female stone statue that seemed to about the same height as Atheus seemed to be shedding tears. This made him very curious and he moves carefully over to check it out while avoiding any detection by Atheus.

Rufus comes up to the very tall grass and weeds right at the foot of it and looks up at it for a few moments, even scratching the top of his head in confusion. He leans forward and puts his tiny little paws upon it and after a moment it suddenly hears a female voice in his head as it says, "Hello little one, I am sad for your friend in the orb."

Rufus squeaks as he falls backward and then looks up at the statue, wondering if he'd heard right. The voice didn't seem to have any hatred or malice in it, much like Atheus's did. It felt like the voice of a person he could trust and so he gets back up and rests his paws upon it once more.

Rufus waits for another few moments before the soft, kind, yet very deeply sad voice spoke to him in his head again, "Thank you little one, I can only communicate with you while you're touching me. That is how it was supposed to be as part of the curse that Zeus put upon the two of us. The only other way I can communicate is by expressing my emotions such as by crying but only soundlessly."

Rufus starts to squeak a question when the soft, feminine voice says, "Just think and I shall hear you little one. If I may ask, what is your name?" He thinks back to her, "I'm called Rufus" before she thinks back to him, "Thank you for telling me your name Rufus. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am sorry I can not do anything for your friend in the orb as I'm trapped in this statue until someone frees me and I can only be broken by an act of kindness or love upon myself."

Rufus thinks to her his question, "There was nothing kind or loving about how Atheus was freed, so how come he was released?"

The woman thinks to Rufus, "That is because he was freed with anger and violence. That was the only way to release him. You see dear Rufus, Atheus is my twin brother and we are opposite sides of the same coin. Where he is violent and angry, I am kind and happy."

Rufus thinks to her, "He's your brother?"

The woman thinks back as she projects an image of herself nodding into his mind, "Even though he is my every opposite, we can not exist without the other and when Zeus tried to hurt him, I begged him to spare him. Zeus did spare him but was still very angry at Atheus so he decided that until he had learned his lesson, he would imprison Atheus as a stone statue and me along with him so that I could stay with him as was my desire to look out for him even though he has done many wrongs. He is my brother, would you do any less for your friends who Atheus currently is torturing in this way?"

Rufus thinks back to the woman, "No, I would not. Ron is my master but most importantly he is my best friend and he treats me more like a person than as a pet." He recalls the many things that Ron had done and the woman picks up all the memories that flowed through his mind in their shared connection. Rufus can feel how the memories affect her as the image of herself is still in his mind, and sees how she smiles at kindness and love that Ron had shown Rufus during the entire time he'd been with him.

Rufus stops the memories and then thinks, "I'm worried for Kim right now. She is Ron's best friend since something called 'Pre-K' whatever that is, but I get the feeling it has been since they were children. Ron has shown me pictures of when they were smaller." More memories, now of being on Ron's shoulder as Ron opens up a picture book and reveals pictures taken from Pre-K and later, the book showed many things with Ron calmly explaining every one of them.

The woman can see how close Kim and Ron even though she can understand from their connection that Rufus didn't fully understand all that Ron was telling him. She could pick up in Rufus's memories the way Ron spoke very highly and with great affection for Kim as he talked about their childhood. As Rufus finished his memory of the book with many pictures in it, he could feel a deep, almost overwhelming sadness coming from her and the image of her in his mind confirmed that she was indeed very sad as she was crying.

Rufus thinks to her, "Why are you so sad? Who are you lady?" Adding the last bit as an afterthought.

The woman looks at him in his mind and says, "I apologize for not introducing myself to you earlier when we first connected. I am Zathera, the Precious godling… at least that is what Zeus called me once." She softly sighs and her image approaches the image of Rufus in his own mind and she caresses his cheek tenderly before she says, "Rufus, your friends are so special that even a god like Zeus would think twice about doing anything. But of course that wouldn't stop my brother at all, he never thinks. You see… Kim and Ron have a very close relationship that has apparently stayed strong with each other since their childhood. From the memories you have showed me, I would strongly guess that they are soul mates that have found each at the earliest possible chance. I can **not** stress how very, very rare it is for two soul mates to find each other that early is and have such a strong friendship throughout their whole lives. Even the Goddess of Love's powerful magic would be ineffectual against their kind of strength, for there is a kind of magic that is more than just two soul mates meeting but of a subtle and long-lasting love to true love to which there is nothing stronger."

Rufus tilts his head to look at Ron who was sitting cross-legged with his arms crossed as well, not looking very happy while Atheus continues to talk about his plans for Kim and the world once she was his wife. He wondered if Kim and Ron would understand everything that Zathera was telling him as most of it was going over his little, bald, pink head in understanding. The only part that Rufus understood was that the relationship between Kim and Ron was a special one and something about it was what made the nice godling feel so very sad that he just wanted to burst into tears but he couldn't because that might attract the attention of the mean godling.

Zathera thinks to Rufus, "My dear little friend, if I was free I would do my very best to help your friends and restore Ron's soul back into his body. But I can't and I'm afraid that you can't do anything, but Kim might… if her love is as strong as I suspect but I don't know how to tell her."

Rufus thinks to her, "I could tell Kim! I could tell Kim!" before he hears her soft voice in his head say, "Thank you but the timing will be critical in this my friend. Do you think that you could do this with such precision?" An image shows up in Rufus's mind, outlining a simple plan on how Kim could free her and allow Ron to get his soul back into his body.

Rufus nods and thinks, "I like! We'll defeat Atheus for sure!" before Zathera suddenly thinks to him, "Please hide! Atheus is heading this way! He must not discover you or he'll destroy you for sure!"

Rufus looks and sees that Atheus had gotten up and started to head towards their direction so he quickly takes off and manages to hide in some tall plants at the edge of the temple grounds before turning around to watch.

Atheus was holding Ron in his right hand with Ron looking quite bored as he leaned against the back of the orb with his arms behind his head. Ron looked like he was about ready to fall asleep even as Atheus stops in front of his sister's statue with a mean look upon his face.

Atheus leans close and wipes a finger over the fresh tears running down her stone face before bringing it up to lick is sinisterly with his tongue. He grins at her and says, "There's nothing as quite wonderful as seeing your tears my _dear_ sister… Your tears of sadness do much to bring joy to this dark heart of mine." Before he laughs wickedly as the tears continue to flow down Zathera's face while Ron shouts from the orb, "Hey! Leave the statue lady alone! What did she ever do to you?"

While Zathera was touched by Ron's kindness, she however was saddened by her brother's angry response and the tossing of Ron hard at the still-standing columns in which he bounced around like a ball in a ping-pong contest.

Ron cried out, "Please! Make it stop! I get sick on rides like this!" to which Atheus only makes Ron bounce around even harder and faster over many more of the surfaces around the temple until Ron passes out from it all, unable to throw up since he was nothing more than a spirit.

Atheus's loud and cruel laughing frightened many birds that were nearby in the forest, sending them flying high and far away while Rufus 'grrrrrr' went unnoticed.

Far away in Middleton, Kim was eating lunch when suddenly she heard Atheus's cruel laughing in her head and the feeling of Ron being asleep or unconscious could be felt. She dropped her fork which held a bite of pancakes which fell to the plate loudly in a clatter.

Kim's mother says, "Kim, is something wrong?" turning to look at her daughter and stops as she sees Kim wide-eyed and open-mouthed before Kim blinks and yells, "Ron!"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. More about how the twins came to be trapped in stone was revealed and soon with the help of Jerri, even MORE will be revealed. Oh, and yeah... I know how this chapter's ending looks, and all I can say is... review and ye shall recieve yet another chapter soon:) To all my readers, I am aware of Lightmastercheese's plagarism of my story and while I was angry when I discovered it, I made up my mind NOT to let what he did keep me from writing or continuing this story. I could have stopped posting on and taken down all my stories but that wouldn't do anything but make lightmastercheese happy and all my loyal readers sad. So, I am just going to keep writing and letting all my friends and fans continue to enjoy my stories.

Robert Teaque: Thanks for the review and which Star Trek: TOS episode were you reminded of? How did you know I am also a Star Trek fan? lol! As for Ron's parents, I had planned on covering them in this chapter and hope I didn't disappoint. I hope to get another review from you soon!

Chaltab: Yes, I know that he has plagarized my first chapter and as far as I know, Lightmastercheese isn't going to remove it or anything like that. Maybe if he gets enough complaints he'll remove it, but I doubt he will if you read his biopage. I've already reported it to in the abuse link which is all I can think of to do.

Densetzu no Gaizen: Thanks for your review and I'm pleased that you think my story was very well written. As for me being a 'mate' or 'shiela' , why not just check out my bio and find out? lol! As for Lightmastercheese, I'm aware that he plagarized my first chapter and yes, it did upset me greatly when I discovered it but didn't want to even review the story because I was so upset that I didn't trust myself to keep from using words that would just hurt my case. ie, swear words.


	4. Chapter 4: Found Her!

**KP in Godling Issues**

**Chapter 4: Found Her!**

_(Kim's home)_

Shortly after Kim had yelled, she jumped to her feet and ran out of the kitchen, up the stairs and stopped when she saw that Ron's body had not moved at all from its location.

Coming up behind Kim had been her mother, who was very puzzled as to what could have made Kim jump up so suddenly. She says, "Kimmie, what's wrong? Is there something wrong with Ron?" even as she circles around to look at Kim's face.

Since she didn't get an answer walked over to where Ron was laying on the bed and checked his vitals to which all checked out fine for someone asleep. She turns around and sits on the foot of the bed and says, "Kimmie, I know you're very worried about Ron right now since he's in the hands of Atheus but scaring your mother and running up here isn't going to do anyone any good.

Kim's eyes were watery as she says, "I felt him Mother… I felt Ron's spirit diminish as if he was hurt or unconscious…or…" Her lower lip was trembling as she tried to contain her feelings before she continued, "If anything happens to him, I'll never be able to forgive myself…"

Her mother stands up and wraps her arms around her, drawing her close into a hug and the two just stand there while Kim's tears fall and soak her mother's shirt in a small spot. Neither one of them knew what to do while they stood there just hugging each other. But her mother prayed to whatever gods were listening for Atheus not to hurt Ron or he'd learn just what an angry mother could do for her daughter the hard way.

Kim's mother softly says as she gently lets go of her daughter after a while of just standing there and letting Kim cry, "Kim, I don't think Atheus will hurt Ron. It is his only bargaining chip to force you into marrying him right? So just have faith that Ron will be ok until you go back ok?"

Kim nods and softly says, "Thanks Mom…" before she turns to leave the room, she looks at Ron's body, thinking about how he looks like is just sleeping but she knows better. They walk down the stair side by side with her mother holding her by the shoulder comfortingly.

They both walk into the kitchen and Kim's mother says, "Why don't you go back and finish your meal and then we'll call Wade to see if he's got any news about his search for Jerri ok?"

Kim agrees half-heartedly and plops herself down back in her seat. She didn't want to tell her mother but on some level, she could still feel Ron and was now certain that his spirit was unconscious. Kim fidgets in her seat a little as she picks at her food with her fork, still worrying even as a part wonders why she could sense Ron, and wonders still more if all this was a part of Atheus's plan to torture her until she gave in and married him.

Kim shivered at the thought of marrying such a bastard such as Atheus but in her heart she knew that she would do anything for Ron. Even marrying Atheus because of their friendship, and everything that they'd both been through together. The most important reason was because of how Ron meant everything to her and she couldn't stand the thought of him being hurt because of something she failed to do.

Sure on missions against the freaks, there had always been danger but somehow on some level she knew that there was nothing that they couldn't face together. Nothing that they couldn't overcome if they just looked out for each other because together they had made a nearly unstoppable team since their first meeting in Pre-K.

The memories of the two of them overcoming bullies, babysitters, tough homework, mean teachers, and other various things as they'd grown up all went through her mind. All of which made her even more depressed, even if some of them comforted her and helped her feel more secure in that somehow… the two of them would become a team again.

Kim's mother watches her daughter pick at her food and wishes that there was something that she could do for her daughter. She knew from the way Kim had eaten that even though she was very hungry, it just wasn't what she needed to fill her, not with mind so completely on Ron.

Just then the Kimmunicator starts to do its familiar tune and Kim dropped her fork, reached into her pocket and whipped it out before it even had a chance to finish with her thumb hitting the button to activate it just as it finished and says quickly, "Hi Wade, what's the sitch?"

Wade seemed surprised at Kim's response time, as her image appeared on his screen just as soon as he'd contacted her Kimmunicator. He was very tired, as he had pushed himself hard, ignoring even his mother to get some rest to find some clue as to Jerri's whereabouts.

It hadn't been easy for Wade to locate anything as Jerri had practically vanished after being ridiculed by her peers for her controversial ideas. Jerri had moved out of her home and seemingly vanished after that with no forwarding address left behind.

It was only through a very obscure and local only newspaper that Wade had found his first big clue as to Jerri's whereabouts. In the newspaper, there was a black and white picture of a village that had been nearly wiped out by a flood and in the background of the picture, holding a small child that she'd been obviously rescuing was Jerri!

Wade says, "Hey Kim… I think I've found her, or at least her location as of last week." He smiles a little, hoping the news was good enough. "Also, I've already set up a ride for you to go there through Global Justice to arrive in the next twenty-five minutes so you can get there as fast as you can because I know we're on a time limit here."

Kim could see the bags under Wade's eyes and the red in them, showing that Wade had forgone sleep in order to search for Ron. A part of her understood how Wade had done it for her, for their friendship and her heart felt a little better for it and with the news of Jerri being found, her heart soared in happiness.

Kim smiles and says, "Thanks Wade, you rock big time." She sees Wade give a thumbs up before she says, "You've earned your rest Wade. Go and get some sleep. I'll let you know if I find out anything from Jerri ok?

Wade nods and says, "Thanks Kim… Oh, and by the way… be careful, from the way the newspaper talked about Jerri's involvement in saving the village, I think they might be a bit protective of her."

Kim nods and a new firm resolution to find Jerri and save Ron is born within her. It shows in her face and her eyes show a firmness that usually came from her being in mission mode. She says, "Thanks again Wade, I'll be careful." And then closes the connection so she can go get ready before GJ shows up to give her a ride.

Kim runs out of the kitchen as she says, "Gotta go mom! I have to go save Ron!" and disappears through the door with her mother walking out of the kitchen after her to see Kim practically fly up the stairs by jumping and doing a flip that only a cheerleader could do to cover the last few steps to the second floor.

Kim's mother follows her up the stairs and goes into her bedroom to change. So when Kim comes out all set in her mission clothes, she finds her mother wearing identical clothes.

Kim says, "Mom! What are you doing? I'm about to go on a mission!" She sees her mother walk up to her and put a hand on her shoulder before she says, "Exactly and it is far too dangerous for you to go alone, do you understand? That's why I'm coming with you."

Kim looks like she was about to tell her mother to stay but then something inside seems to change her mind. She says, "Ok, welcome aboard Mom. Now lets go catch our ride ok?"

Kim's mother smiles and says, "You've got it." Before they both run out the front door to see the GJ hover-jet landing in the street in front of their house. The two of them climb aboard and with the neighbors used to Kim rushing off at all odd hours to save the world, no one even noticed that Kim's mother, not Ron was with her.

_(Just outside a recovering village)_

Kim and her mother had landed safely after jumping out of the GJ hoverjet even though the pilot had offered to land in a clearing near the village. Kim had refused as she liked to leap from a plane while her mother had her reservations about doing it at first. After landing, her mother wanted to get her father to try it and Kim had done the only thing she could do at that, which was to roll her eyes.

Kim slowly approaches the edge of the village with her mother just behind her and whispers, "Be quiet Ron, we're almost there..." She then catches what she just said and embarrassingly says, "Um, I mean you of course Mom..." Her mother just smiles at her tenderly and says, "I know hon, don't worry about it. We'll get Ron back to you soon enough, I promise."

They continue to make their way forward until Kim parts the last bunch of branches out of her way to gasp softly at the sight before her. Her mother followed suit as they saw what once might have been a beautiful village with some modern conviences, now lay in ruin.

Both Kim and her mother walk into sight and saw men, women and children struggling to clear the huge amounts of mud that had come from the flood as well as the existing pockets of water with old, wooden buckets.

Kim heard her mother say softly, "Oh my... I knew that there had been a flood but I never thought it'd still be this bad for them." Kim nods and says, "This far out from any big cities, I'm not surprised that it has taken this long for any help to arrive." She wasn't any happier than her mother about this and made a silent promise to come back to do whatever she could to help these people but at the moment her goal was on finding Jerri.

A child who couldn't be more than 10 years of age collapses with a bucket that held the water to the brim and it spills all over the still slightly muddy road that once used to be part of their village. The child cries and both Kim and her mother instinctively move towards the child to help at the same time.

Kim says, "Can I help you?" as her mother helps the child to his feet and runs her hand over the head. Kim picks up the bucket and hands it back to the child as he stops crying with the tenderness of her mother.

The child looks at the two of them and in a sniffly voice, he says, "You two... you're not from around her... are you like Jerri?"

Kim goes into a little shock at the mention of the name even as her mother soothingly says, "Yes... we are. We heard about the flooding and came to do what we can to help." Kim notices what her mother is doing and says as nicely as she can, "Yes, but now that you've mentioned her, can you please tell us where to find her? We'd like to thank her for helping before we get started."

The child looks back and forth at Kim and her mother before he points at her mother and says, "Are you her older sister? You look just like her." This gets a big smile from her mother while Kim just rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

Kim's mother smiles as she says, "Aren't you the sweetest thing..." ruffling the child's hair on his head which makes him laugh playfully.

Her mother says, "Kim, we should help him dry up the big puddle. Then we'll ask him again about Jerri." This gets a look of frustration out of Kim, but the look on her mother's face told her that she wasn't going to be able to argue out of this one so she says, "Ok, we'll dry the up the puddle"

Kim pulls out her hair dryer from her pocket, which makes the kid look puzzled and says, "We don't have any electricity... that won't work." Kim just smiles and says, "Don't worry, it is cordless." before presses a button on it and it comes to life, blowing out lots of heat from its tip.

The sound of a hair dryer in a village that had not seen the much in the way of electricity in quite some time made more than a couple of people curious and pull away from what they'd been doing. Those who watched as Kim dried up the puddle with her cordless hair dryer as it blew out much more hot air effortlessly than your average hair dryer were amazed.

Some people ran off to tell others of an amazing stranger with a magical hair dryer that was much more powerful than a normal one and didn't use electricity like the normal corded ones. Some of the women who had also witnessed Kim's dryer were begging to use it on their own hair because without power, their own hair dryers didn't work, leaving them with hair that they didn't want.

One of the people who had run off had also run into Jerri who had been working to help the village and upon hearing about the dryer, she knew that it could only have been the work of a person she'd heard about when she still was in the 'civilized' world.

Jerri could only smirk at the thought of how civilized the world could be when it suited them and this village had proved to be much more than the world when she came across it. She walked over to where there was a large crowd now all surrounding the red haired teenager with her hair dryer as she tried to keep her dryer away from the grabby hands.

The moment Jerri says in a loud voice, "Hello strangers to our village, or should I say... the world famous teen-hero, Kim Possible?" The women and everyone else fall silent and turn their heads to see Jerri. Jerri walks forward and the crowd parts slowly, letting her approach Kim and her mother.

Kim turns to face the woman walking towards her even as she puts away her hair dryer into its pouch which some of the women of the village noted as to where she put it for future reference. Kim and her mother stand and wait until Jerri has entered the small opening that surrounds them and the little child that was standing beside her mother since she had protected him from the mob when it all started.

Jerri looks at Kim's mother and takes note of the way both the child and Kim's mother were holding each other before looks at Kim and says, "Are you Kim Possible? I thought your sidekick was a blond guy?"

Kim nods and says, "Yes, I am Kim Possible" as she steps forward and then points at her mother with a gloved hand as she says, "And this is my mother. She is with me because Ron couldn't be here with me. In fact, he is the very reason we are here and I hope that you can help us."

Jerri raises an eyebrow at that last sentence and says, "Very well, but I think this discussion shouldn't be held in the middle of a street. Why don't you two follow me and we'll talk more about why you're here." She turns and walks back through the parted crowd with Kim following . When Kim's mother starts to follow, the little boy who is still clinging to her pants starts to follow as well and he looked so scared that she didn't have the heart to send the boy off so she just lets him cling to her as she follows Kim and Jerri.

_(Inside one of the few standing buildings)_

Jerri sits down and says, "We don't get many strangers around here, and none of the carry their own cordless hair dryer that is powerful enough to dry a large puddle of water in a minute. So please, take a seat Kim." She indicates a seat at the table just across from where she was sitting and Kim slides into the wooden chair while her mother just stands beside her with the boy still clinging to her.

Kim says, "First things... I want to know, are you Jerri Rastic? The archeologist who knows about Atheus, the bastard godling?"

Jerri visibly flinches at the mention of Atheus before she looks at Kim's mother and says, "He's quite the clingy one isn't he? He was like that too when I rescued him from the flood."

Kim's mother says, "He's a sweet child, but I think he should be heading back to his parents." She runs her hand tenderly over the child's head, ruffling his hair.

Jerri says as she leans back in her chair, "Normally, I would agree with you but we haven't been able to find them since the flood. So, for now we are just assuming that they didn't make it..."

Kim's mother looks surprised at how casual Jerri can talk about such a thing before she looks down at the boy and then looks at Jerri as she says, "What's going to happen to him?"

Jerri says, "For now, he's been staying with me but if you want to take him off my hands then you're more than welcome to."

Kim's mother says, "What is his name?" Jerri says, "His name is Kenny, but that's all I could get out of him. He wouldn't tell me his last name and none of the others seem to know him."

Kim says after running out of patience, "Are you Jerri or not?" slamming her hand down on the table in front of her with her palm open, making a loud noise. Some of her hair falls in front of her face, almost hiding the pain in her eyes, not from her hand but from something deeper.

Jerri sits up and says after she takes a slow breath, "Yes, I am Jerri. The one you're seeking. Now tell this old bird what you want from her so you can stop mocking her about the paper she submitted."

Kim looks at Jerri who was not old, she looked to be in her mid 20's to possibly 30's and frowns before she says, "I'm not here to mock you. Do you honestly think that I'd be that kind of person?"

Jerri looks at Kim for a long time before she says, "No, I guess not. Then tell me, just why are you really here."

Kim says, "Not too long ago, Ron and I were chasing a villain named Monkey Fist because he was after a monkey power that the gods of Olympus were supposed to have when we came across this old, over-run temple."

Jerri says, "Yeah, and so? Did you catch him? I still fail to see what any of this has to do with me." She had started to suspect when the Olympus monkey was mentioned but she wanted to hear the whole story before she gave away anything.

Kim says, "We caught him at the temple but we accidentally broke a statue of a guy who we'd come to learn was Atheus, the bastard godling."

As Kim told about this part, the hairs on the back of Jerri's neck starting to tingle and stand up on the end. Jerri knew that if Atheus's statue was broken, then he would become freed from it but until he found himself a wife, he still wouldn't be able to leave the temple because he needed a woman of relation to leave the grounds.

Kim continues her story, "An-anyway... when Atheus came out of the statue and demanded that I... become his wife..." It looked like it was getting harder for Kim to say what was coming next and Jerri sat up in her chair, as her gut told her that whatever was coming next was not going to be nice.

Kim says, "I refused... and he got so angry that he..." She clenches her hands into fists so tightly that the fabric of her gloves seemed to make a soft noise as they stretched in an unnatural way. She looks at Jerri with pained eyes as she says, "He tried to strike me down with... lightning and Ron..." Tears started to flow down Kim's cheeks at this point while Jerri could see that what was coming was painful.

Kim's mother puts her hand on Kim's shoulder and says, "Kim... you don't have to do this..." but Kim shrugs off her mother's hand and says, "Ron jumped in front of it, taking it all for me..." She looks at Jerri again as she says, "Do you have any idea what it is like to watch your best friend since Pre-K and boyfriend, get fried by a godling's lightning bolt before your very eyes?"

Everyone was quiet, even Kim's mother had not known this much and no one had an answer for Kim. So Kim continues and says, "Afterwards... Ron passed away in my arms and Atheus captured Ron's soul into a orb that he told me couldn't be freed by anything other than a god or godling."

Kim shakes her head as she pounds the fists into the table, "Why Ron! Why!" as she cries for a few minutes before she looks a Jerri and says, "I have less than one week to decide if I want to be his wife or Ron will become his to torture for an eternity! I NEED something that I can use to defeat him and you are the ONLY PERSON on earth that I know of who can help me!" She pounds the table again before she says, "Please! Help me!"

Jerri sighs as she says, "Very well Kim. I will help you but it will come at a price." Kim looks at Jerri before she says, "Anything you want, it is a deal but only if we get Ron back."

Jerri looks at Kim hard for a few moments, gauging everything Kim had told her and saw the very real tears along with the intensity and pain within those green eyes of hers before she says, "Help me prove to the community that my paper is real. I lacked hard evidence when I went up before those guys before and to get it, I will have to go with you. My price is that you take me with you and if anything happens to me, you agree to take care of Kenny."

Kim nods, "You help me get Ron's soul back and I promise to do everything I can to help you."

Jerri stands up and says, "Very well then, what are we standing around here for? We've got your friend to rescue!"

Kim stands up as well and doesn't even bother to wipe the tears from her cheeks as she says, "Thank you Jerri, I won't forget this!"

All four of them leave the building as Kim calls up Wade on her Kimmunicator who contacts Global Justice to pick them all up. Once they were all aboard, they leave with the village people wondering what just happened in their wake.

* * *

**AN:** Whoo! What a big chapter huh? This is probably one of my longest chapters. I could have ended this chapter earlier but I didn't want to until Kim got Jerri to go with her. Kim still has MUCH to learn about Atheus than even you readers know. I bet you readers just KNOW what's coming up next. Kim, Mrs. Possible, and Jerri are going to butt heads with a bastard, who do you all think is going to win?

As to my readers, I am a Star Trek fan as well but I had totally missed the reference to Apollo. Oh well... :) I'm also glad that the guy who plagarized me is gone. Thanks for the heads up about him being gone.


	5. Chapter 5: Jerri spills the beans

**KP in Godling Issues**

Chapter 5: Jerri spills the beans

AN: As of 2005, Nov 28th, it is confirmed… There **will** be a Kim Possible Season Four! Rejoice!

_(Kim's home)_

Kim, her mother, and Jerri are standing in Kim's bedroom looking down at the sleeping form of Ron's body.

Jerri says, "So this is the famous Ron, the buffoon." This gets an angry look from Kim but a steady hand from her mother keeps her from saying anything. Jerri then says, "He looks like he is asleep, are you sure that you didn't imagine him being taken by Atheus?"

Kim nods and says, "Oh, definitely... that moment is very clear in my mind." Her eyes showing a fire in them that makes Jerri hold back any further doubting questions.

Jerri sighs and says, "Well Kim, I'm not sure exactly what I can do for you. I know what I've translated is a lot more than the paper I submitted to those quacks... but they're not exactly full on details on how to beat a godling unless you are a god or goddess yourself."

Kim says, "I don't care! Anything will be helpful! Does he have some sort of Achilles' heel that we can exploit?"

Jerri says, "While that particular story gives hope to defeating beings such as what you're dealing with. I don't think that aside from his nasty personality, that he really has a weakness that we can exploit."

Kim looks down at Ron sadly and silence follows for a minute before Jerri says, "But I never finished translating all my notes either. There just could be something that might prove to be helpful, but to be honest; I think that from what you've told me of your adventure. The best hope for you would be his sister at this point."

Kim says, "How can she help us?" as she looks at Jerri, giving her the full attention since this was possibly a way to help Ron.

Jerri shakes her head, "Zathera was the twin, the opposite of her brother. She is supposed to be every bit as powerful as her brother but since she was frozen in stone along with him. I think she is still at the temple where you and sleeping beauty there ran into Atheus."

Kim says, "So all we have to do is free her and she can take care of him?" She crosses her arms, listening to what Jerri has to say.

Jerri frowns for a moment before she says, "Details are a bit sketchy when it comes to her, but I believe that she will, if not already be deeply moved by your plight and do what she can but she was never a very forceful person. In fact she was written as very kind and gentle, rather timid like a deer if you ask me."

Kim says, "If freeing her is our best chance at getting Ron back, and defeating Atheus, then that is what we'll do!"

Jerri raises her hands as she shakes her head, "It isn't quite that simple. You see, Atheus could ONLY have been freed through an act of violence. The same is to be said for Zathera as well. She can only be freed by an opposite act, which naturally will be of kindness."

Kim's mother says, "How will kindness free Zathera?"

Jerri shakes her head, "I don't know, I never finished translating my notes on her because she seemed like the rather dull one of the two, but from what I do remember, that was how Zeus made it so that they could be freed."

Kim suddenly grabs Jerri and pushes her backwards until she has her back against the wall, "Where are your notes? We need to find out more on how to free her! I will free Ron if it is the last thing I do!"

Jerri looks into Kim's eyes and sees the fire burning within them before she says as she tries to free herself from Kim's grip, "Kim, if you take on a godling of their power, all you're going to get is a world of hurt. That much I do know. But I said I'd help so and I always keep my word. Now will you let me go so we can go get my notes or are we going to stand around here wasting time?"

Kim holds onto Jerri for a second longer before she turns her head away and says, "Sorry" in a low voice before letting go of her.

Jerri straightens out her clothes before she says, "Think nothing of it Kim, I've had good friends like Ron before so I know exactly how you feel."

This surprises Kim as Jerri seemed so cold and standoffish at times and at other times she actually seemed human. This was one of the human times for her. Kim says, "Thanks Jerri" as she looks at Jerri, who then looks a little uncomfortable for a moment or two before Jerri says, "Think nothing of it."

Jerri then turns without saying another word and walks out of the bedroom with Kim's mother following, but she pauses to look back at her daughter who looks at Ron with sad eyes for a moment.

Kim's mother turns away and resumes following Jerri so that Kim will have the private moment she needs. She then hears Kim walking behind her, and knowing Kim, she could tell that the footsteps were a determined one, like when she was on a mission. She only hoped that this was one mission in which Kim could win.

_(Later at Jerri's Place)_

Kim walks in behind Jerri with her mother following behind her. She looks around the small, but very messy and dusty place. It was apparent to Kim that Jerri had not been there in quite some time as just about everything created a cloud of dust when touched.

Jerri says, "Sorry about the place, but I haven't been here since the community ridiculed me for my ideas and I left for that village where you found me."

Kim says, "Why did you go to such a far off place like there to run away to?"

Jerri's face changes from apologetic to a cold, unreadable one for a few moments before she looked away, not bothering to answer Kim.

Kim looks confused while her mother walks up to a very dusty picture frame and wipes a finger over the glass, revealing Jerri and a small group of people in it but she seemed to look happy at a guy beside her.

Kim's mother realizes the significance of the picture and walks away from it, letting Jerri decide to tell in her own time.

Jerri walks around muttering to herself as she walks around, moving around dusty things and basically making a fairly big dust cloud in the room.

Kim looks around, picking up various papers in an attempt to find the notes as well. She could tell Jerri didn't remember exactly where they were and every second that was wasted in looking meant another second Ron was being held by Atheus. She didn't like the thought of her best friend and boyfriend being held by that... she didn't want to exactly call him human, no matter how he looked because to her, he was a very evil creature.

Jerri pulls something from a long metal shelf that was littered with artifacts and says, "Now this is good..." This gets the attention of the Possibles and they walk over to her side.

Jerri says as she holds up a stone tablet, "This is the original stone that I was translating from before I left. If I can find my original notes now, I can continue from where I was translating and hopefully we can learn more on a way to help your friend Ron."

Kim pulls out her Kimmunicator and presses a button to which Wade appears and she says, "Wade, we've found the original tablet that Jerri was doing her translating from. If we scan it, can you translate it for us quickly?"

Wade nods and says, "Sure can Kim, just aim the scanner at it and I'll get started right away."

Jerri frowns and says, "Humph, like it'll be that easy to translate..." Kim gives her a look before she says, "Wade's a supergenius, you'd be surprised at what he can do." Kim then scans the whole tablet while Jerri is holding it and starts to upload it.

Wade looks at his screen and says, "As soon as it is uploaded, I'll begin translating it and let you know what I find." Kim smiles a little and says, "Please and Thank you Wade." and lets it finish uploading before turning it off.

Jerri puts the tablet down onto a dusty table and continues to look through her paper notes that are scattered all around the big room and a few minutes later she finds her original notes. She blows the dust off and coughs at the dust cloud in her face for a few seconds.

Jerri says, "I've found my notes Kim, so now I can get started on translating the rest of the tablet. I should be able to finish it before your friend Wade does."

Kim trusted Wade but she didn't know how long it would take him to do it and if Jerri could get it done faster, then she was all for that so she says, "Ok Jerri, lets get started then."

Jerri shakes her head and says, "No, you can help by cleaning up the place and staying out my way while I translate."

Kim says, "Ok... but let me know the moment you discover anything!"

Jerri nods and says, "You got it." before she turns away and sits down to start translating the tablet.

Kim and her mother start by moving and dusting things outside the place so as not to create a dust cloud inside and bother Jerri. After a while, their cleaning leads Kim to the spot where her mother found the dusty picture frame and she notices that some of it had been already cleaned off but not all of it.

Kim picks up the picture frame just as Jerri looks at Kim to see how the cleaning was going and she bolts out of her chair to grab the picture from Kim's hands before she could get a good look at it.

Jerri says, "Leave that one alone!" in a harsh tone, which leaves Kim, shocked and she says, "What's the sitch? I was just going to dust it off!"

Jerri says, "There are just some things that are too personal Kim, so leave it that ok?" Kim was about to say something when her mother put her hand on Kim's shoulder and says, "She's right Kim, so lets leave it to her and finish up our cleaning ok?"

Kim looks back and forth at her mother and Jerri who was clutching the picture tightly in her hands over her chest. She decides that whatever the picture was of, wasn't worth fighting over so she says, "Ok Mom" She then goes and starts at a nearby table, continuing the cleaning.

Jerri looks at her mother and says, "Thank you for understanding." Mrs. Possible nods and says, "You're welcome Jerri, I know what it is like to have a very precious picture. I have several myself at home."

Jerri and Mrs. Possible seem to look into each other's eyes for a long moment as Jerri realizes that she'd seen what was in the picture and wasn't saying anything. After a soft sigh, she says, "Thank you" and turns to resume her translating.

About half an hour passes and Jerri was just one word away from translating the whole tablet when Kim's Kimmunicator beeps and Kim pulls it out to see Wade.

Wade says, "Kim, I've finished translating the tablet and I'm not sure if I make sense of it."

Kim says, "What do you understand Wade?"

Jerri finishes translating the last word before she gets up and says, "That was fast... I'm impressed."

Kim smiles a little, "Told you, Wade's a supergenius." She then looks back to Wade and says, "What have you got?"

Wade scratches the back of his head and says, "Well, apparently the tablet served more as a warning than anything about how to defeat them for the first half. The second half sounds more like a prediction but it seems incomplete."

Jerri nods, "You're right Wade, this tablet was part of a wall that I discovered but the rest of it had been damaged by weather and pretty much unreadable. This part is essentially the best-preserved part.

Wade says, "Well that explains a few things from the scan. But did you did a penetrating scan of the tablet Jerri?"

Jerri frowns and says, "No, I didn't have the budget for it. Why? What did you find?"

Wade says, "Well, in the upper half I found what looks like a metallic lightning bolt and in the second half it looks like half of another item as well but I can't tell what it is for and I don't know why they are there in the first place but my scans show they're older than the tablet."

Jerri looks at the tablet resting on the table and says, "I wonder... in one of my other notes, I did come across a mentioning of some items but since I never found them at the ruins, I thought that they didn't exist or maybe at another ruin."

Wade says, "How did you get the tablet? Did you use a laser by any chance?"

Jerri looks surprised, "Yes, that is the best way to dig out fragile tablets without harming them for research as opposed to picking and scraping."

Wade rubs his chin and says, "The laser probably cut the second item without you even realizing it."

Jerri says, "Did your scans reveal anything else?" and Wade shakes his head, "No, but I'll recheck them if you want and let you know."

Jerri nods and says, "Yes, please do. I have a hunch that there's more to the items than simply being buried in the tablets."

Wade says, "Ok, I will check it again and get back to you guys."

Kim says, "Wade, check to see if there's any mention of the items and what they could be used for. I bet they've been mentioned somewhere, sometime if they were important enough to bury."

Wade nods and says, "Good thinking Kim. I'll get onto that as well." He then closes the connection and Jerri says, "I think I know what the items are for, but it is only a hunch."

Kim and her mother look at Jerri as she continues, "I think that your friend will find some obscure passages about the items. As soon as he described the first one, it made me wonder if it was possibly the Zeus symbol for power that he left behind should they ever escape."

Kim says, "What good is that?"

Jerri looks at Kim as if she'd just missed something important before she says, "Look, we're talking about artifacts created and used by GODS, which means that even items will contain magical powers. So that means that if Zeus saw put to place an item that represents him, it must mean that it is there to help us. I don't know what power the item could possibly have but I'd be willing to bet that it will have something to do within his powers."

Kim remembers what Atheus told her just before he sent her away, about how only a godling or a god could free Ron... She wondered if the same could be said for any powerful magical items that a god used? She then says, "Could the item be used to turn Atheus back to stone? Or maybe even free Ron from the orb?"

Kim's mother had been thinking along the same lines before she says, "Kim, we should find the second item and see if there are any more like them that might help us before we focus on that one magical item."

Jerri nods and says, "Your mother is right. They might not even work at all without them all being together. We should go back to site where I discovered the tablet. We should be able to locate the other half of the magical item that Wade mentioned there."

Kim knew that she only had a few days left before she either had to go to Atheus and try to defeat him with what she knew or marry him. She knew that leaving Ron to the mercy of Atheus was _not_ an option for her.

Kim frowns and says, "Yeah, let's go. We don't have a whole lot of time left before I have to go face Atheus."

Everyone knows what Kim means and all three leave the place together, with Jerri leading them to where she'd discovered the writings. All three were very aware of the cost of failure against Atheus, to which hung two lives in the balance.

* * *

**AN:** Well, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been busy with the holidays and a small car accident kept me a little distracted too. So, I hope that everyone's having a nice New Year:) Be safe, be happy and have fun!  



	6. Chapter 6: The Site of Gods

**KP in Godling Issues**

**Chapter 6: The Site of Gods**

AN: As of 2005, Nov 28th, it is confirmed… There **will** be a Kim Possible Season Four! Rejoice!

_(Jerri's site)_

Kim, her Mother, and Jerri were looking around the spot that Jerri had first discovered the tablet upon. When they had first arrived, Kim had wondered if they were in the right spot because aside from Jerri's leftover and untouched equipment, the site was quite unremarkable in its appearance.

Jerri lead them to a spot to where she had found a hidden tunnel in which it lead to a cave in which she had found the tablet. Once there, Kim pulls out her Kimmunicator and starts to scan the walls for Wade to analyze in hopes to find something that she can use against the godling who held Ron's soul in his hands.

While they waited for Wade to get back to them, the three of them explored the cave, which had a few tunnels, but they all seemed to be dead ends. Thinking that it something just didn't fit right with her at the one dead end she was in, that was when Kim pulled out her sunglasses out of her pocket.

Jerri looks at Kim with a puzzled expression as she says, "It is kind of dark in here to be wearing sunglasses Kim."

Kim says as she puts on her sunglasses, "These aren't your ordinary sunglasses. Wade made them to scan a wide variety of wavelengths. I want to see if these dead ends are really just that."

Jerri looks surprised as she says, "Really? They can do that?" Kim nods and taps a button on the side to activate it as she says, "Yep, as a supergenius, he rocks." Jerri takes this information in before she says, "Any chance of asking Wade to build a pair for me? They would come in real handy for any future work."

Kim smiles as she begins to scan the wall, going through the spectrums available to her before she says, "You can ask him, and he might say yes... Hold on... what is this?"

Jerri says, "What is it? Did you find something?" She moves closer, anxious to see what Kim might be seeing.

Kim touches the controls and she zooms in on a spot as she says, "I think so. It looks like there might be a tablet here." She pulls out her lipstick and Jerri says with a questioning look, "You really think this is the time to be worrying about your lips?"

Kim just smiles and twists the base, which surprises Jerri when the tip starts to glow a bright red. She says, "Wade made me a laser lipstick too." before she then takes careful aim at the wall and fires! The aim is precise and soon she carves a good-sized, square chunk of the wall.

Kim puts her lipstick and sunglasses away as Jerri and her mother begin to pull the slab free from the wall. Kim joins in and a few moments later the slab is free. With all three holding on tight to the slab, they all carried it to the base camp for analysis.

_(Meanwhile at where Ron's soul is...)_

Atheus was getting bored and he says, "She better come back before my deadline, I grow impatient and my new wife will learn that she should not keep me waiting..." Before Ron says loudly, "KP will never agree to be your wife! She doesn't even LIKE you!"

Atheus laughs loudly before he says, "What does liking anyone have to do with having a wife? Women should be glad to serve a godling such as myself! She is going to wait on me hand and foot, bring me the grapes and warm my bed or wherever I want her to be as the whim strikes me!"

Ron growls, punching at the orb which glowed at where his fists impacted and shouts, "You don't want a wife, it sounds more like you want a servant!"

Atheus chuckles darkly, "Of course! What else are women good for? Oh, sure your girl has a fire in her..." He brings Ron's orb up close to his face and smiles an evil, dark smile that sends chills down Ron's non-existent spine before he continues to say, "But I'll enjoy breaking her like so many other worthless animals before her who thought they could defy me and my powers."

Ron imagines what Atheus would do before Atheus laughs as he reads his mind and says, "Oh my young mortal toy... What you are imagining would be just the warm up to what I have planned for breaking her!"

Ron looks shocked and then he feels a burning rage swell within him as he clenches his hands into tight fists. He shouts up at the godling, "You really are a bastard! No! You're a monster! I know that when KP gets here she is going to clean your clock and make you wish you had never crossed paths with her!"

Atheus laughs long and loudly at this before he says, "Oh I DO hope that she tries! It wouldn't be any fun otherwise!"

Ron is so angry that if it had been possible, he would be steaming at the ears and attacking Atheus himself with all that he had. He so badly wanted to attack the cruel godling and keep Kim safe, even if it meant the price of his soul.

Atheus picks up on Ron's desire as it was coming off of him so strongly that he could feel it through the orb. He looks at Ron and says, "Interesting, you are not a normal mortal... it is almost as if you have a mystical power deep within yourself but that would be stupid. You are just an idiot, with no more worth than that of a village idiot!"

When Atheus remarks about the mystical part, Ron suddenly remembers the power that MonkeyFist and himself once had gained. He is still furious but in the back his mind a plan forms as he remembers another thing from his experiences and hoped it would still work.

_(Back at the campsite)_

Jerri has finished translating the tablet while Wade was still busy on his end before she says, "The item in the first tablet would have been helpful if it had not been damaged." She sighs and then looks at Kim as she says, "I am sorry Kim. It would have turned him back to stone and canceled any remaining power in effect, meaning Ron probably would have been freed and able to go back into his body."

Kim goes pale and she says, "N-no..." with her mother placing her hands on Kim's shoulders as she says, "I'm sorry Kimmie, but we'll find another way to save Ron."

Kim turns and falls against her mother crying into her shoulder while the look from Kim's mother was silently asking, "Any chance?" to which Jerri looks back and after a few moments she gives her a "I don't know, but not likely" look back in return.

Jerri had an idea on how to help Kim but she had hoped that it would not come to that. She had wanted there to be a way to change Atheus back to stone and save Ron's soul without having to do what she had in mind as the memories were just a bit painful for her.

After a few minutes Kim is able to compose herself and say, "What does the tablet say? I want to know everything."

Jerri looks sadly at Kim, knowing that she wasn't going to like what she had to say but she could tell that Kim was not just about give up just yet. She knew because she saw herself in Kim, the same determination, the drive to do what others would say was impossible. She had been told that finding the two godlings that were now the source of so much trouble for Kim and Ron, was impossible and that she give up. She had taken those words as a challenge and so she and her partner had set out to make those people eat their words.

Jerri looks at the tablet and says, "Well, it says quite simply "Combine the two halves of the two lightning medals before Atheus and his sister and they shall return to their imprisoned state. However, should either one be damaged or destroyed then the remaining half can do little more than protect you from hard so as long as it isn't damaged or destroyed." She looks up at Kim and says, "With that he wishes us mortals good luck in dealing with Atheus."

Kim says, "Well then we need to retrieve the other one and that will buy me some time, maybe enough to be able to find another way to defeat him." The look in her eyes told them both that she fully believed that she could do it too.

Jerri shakes her head and says, "Kim, to go up against a godling of his power and hope to win... I am afraid it is quite impossible."

Kim smiles just a little as if being in on some sort of private joke before she says, "Impossible? Check my name!" which makes her mother smile while Jerri sighs and says, "Very well, but I'm going with you on this foolhardy mission."

Kim grins at her win, making her feel better and more confident that she can beat Atheus and says, "Thanks Jerri... I mean it."

Jerri thinks, "I hope you can still say that after you see what I just might have to do to save your friend." She remembers from her past her own friendship and decides as she looks at Kim who has turned to talk to her mother that Kim and Ron deserve the risk that she was going to take.

* * *

**AN: **Well folks, some news... good or bad, it is up to you. 1. I will be trying to write more but it will be all done on my palmtop, so some chapters may seem shorter than usual and the reason for this is in the following news. 2. My desktop computer has apparently suffered a serious blow and now it won't boot or beep at all even tho the power supply and fan turns on. There is no display or anything either, the keyboard doesn't flash orlight up. My best guess is that the Ga-7va motherboard is fried or something. Sountil this issue is resolved, my postings will be dependant on the kindness of others allowing me to post my stories through theircomputer. My palmtop can't post at fanfiction due to very old webbrowser issues on it. So when I can post, you just might find a whole bunch of stories all at once going up.

Now for the story, I hope you all liked this chapter and I've been meaning to get back to this one and wrap it up. It only has a few chapters left to go, so I hope you enjoy it! You will be surprised I bet on how this story ends. Anyone care to guess what Jerri's plan is to help Kim save Ron? Lucky... er... Right guesses will be mentioned in my next chapter posting. :D Anyone recognize from when Kim said "Impossible? Check my name!"? heh, I bet most of you do. Any guesses as to what Ron's plan just might be? Last and least of all... don't you just hate Atheus?

Thanks for reading and I look forward to all your reviews and if anyone has any helpful advice on how to get my PC up and running cheaply... let me know. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7: Visiting a Godling

**KP in Godling Issues**

**Chapter 7: Visiting a Godling**

AN: As of 2005, Nov 28th, it is confirmed… There **will** be a Kim Possible Season Four! Rejoice!

_(In the air)_

Kim says, "Thanks again for coming Jerri, I feel better with you here." She smiles warmly at the woman who she had gotten to know in this mission and made a mental note to make sure Wade gave her a pair of sunglasses like she had for all the help she'd given so far.

Jerri nods and says, "Don't worry about it. I am just glad that you talked your mother into staying at your house to keep a look after Ron. Someone should be there just in case he wakes up after his soul is freed." She hoped she sounded as confident as she needed to be because she didn't feel as confident as she sounded.

Kim nods and says, "I know... but I just wish I could have brought Ron along." She looks down at the floor thinking about how she wished she could be the first thing Ron saw when he woke up but she did not want risk harm to his body.

Jerri looks at Kim in thought and she had a pretty good idea what Kim was thinking and feeling at that moment as she'd been there herself at one point.

Jerri says, "Look on the bright side Kim, at least Ron will be back and alive in his body when all this is over." She tries to give Kim a reassuring smile, unsure if Kim would accept it and is surprised when Kim looks at her with a positive smile and says, "You're right! And right now that is the most important thing, Ron will be ok."

Jerri can't help but grin a little as she says, "And I suppose defeating a cruel godling is not?" She keeps from laughing as Kim gets embarrassed by her slip and says in answer, "Well yeah, but we are going to defeat him... so it is really no big."

Jerri raises a skeptical eyebrow at Kim and says, "I would think so, especially with the price of failure eternal imprisonment of your young friend's soul and you becoming little more than a toy to him to use, abuse and probably toss aside when he is finished."

Instead of sadness like Jerri expected, she sees Kim's attitude remain upbeat as Kim says, "I know the stakes Jerri, but I know that somehow it will all work out. Ron and I have been through some bad scrapes together and so I know we'll get through this one too."

Jerri thinks, "Gods, she reminds me of when..." She pauses as it starts to stir memories that she didn't want to think about just then before she thinks, "Whatever it takes, I won't let those two down. Her love deserves a chance, even if mine never did." So with that, she decides something and sets to planning what she knew must be done in her mind.

Kim sees that Jerri is in deep thought and thinks to herself, "Ron... please, please be ok. I won't let you be alone one way or another." She thinks about what she will do for Ron if they lose this battle and knows in her heart that it will do her good to see Ron, to hear him just as she remembered him, and she hopes that she can get to kiss him when all this is over. The thought of kissing Ron steeled her uneasy feeling within herself and to become filled with a strong determination to save him no matter what it took.

The two women are lost in their own private thoughts about their loved ones for the rest of the trip, until the pilot announces to them both that they were getting close to the place they wanted to get dropped off at.

Both of them snap out of their thoughts and memories of the guys they loved and with silent determination, and even some silent, mutual anger directed at the godling responsible. The two of them put on their parachutes and prepare to leap from the airplane.

Just before Kim leaps from the plane she turns to Jerri who is behind her and says, "Let's go teach a godling that he shouldn't mess with the loved ones of humans or you will get burned." She gives her a thumbs up before she turns and leaps from the plan with focus on her face.

Jerri nods and returns the thumbs up to Kim before watching her dive out and thinks, "Yeah, we will…" She had to admire Kim's determination to face what others would scream and run in terror from, that she would face without even so much as a blink. She guessed that Kim would not only take on just any challenge head-on but also feel confident that she could win somehow. She knew Kim's track record and knew that somehow… she just pull off the impossible, the defeat of a godling. Shaking her head she dives from the plane to follow Kim.

_(On the ground)_

Once on the ground, they make their way towards where Kim had met Atheus through all the plant life. Kim was in serious mission mode and when a foe usually went up against Kim in that mode, there usually was very little chance of success but considering the foe that she was in, the chances for the foe rose just a little.

As Kim pushed a plant out of the way, she pauses and sees Atheus with Ron in his hand and he seems to be talking to him but they're out of range so Kim can't hear what they are saying. She then hears Jerri whispering, "Atheus is getting impatient… Ron is telling him not to touch you or else…"

Kim looks at Jerri with a questioning look while Jerri keeps watching and whispers, "Lip reading… I had a friend who was hearing impaired and well… you pick up a few tricks."

Kim whispers, "Jerri, you rock…" with a smile aimed at her. Jerri looks back at Kim and whispers, "Thanks Kim, coming from you that's quite the compliment."

Kim whispers as she leans closer, "What else are they saying?" while Jerri looks at the two arguing and while sometimes their lips were moving too fast for her to read she could get the idea of what they were saying as it wasn't too hard with her experiences with guys.

Jerri whispers, "Well Atheus is… describing vile things that he'll do to you as his wife and making Ron very upset. He is defending you and telling Atheus that if he hurts you, he'll make him pay somehow."

They both hear loud laughing coming from Atheus and they duck down, thinking that their cover had been blown but when Jerri peaks, she sees Atheus telling Ron something. She guessed that Atheus must have found Ron's threats funny and she tells Kim that.

Kim clenches a glove-covered hand, as she gets angry that someone would treat her Ron so badly. For a minute Jerri thought Kim was going to lose it and go out there, blowing their cover but Kim settles down and whispers, "Atheus is so going to pay…"

Jerri had no doubt that if Kim could, she'd be making Atheus regret what he'd done to Ron.

Just then there is some rustling in the bushes near them and they both turn to see what it is. The rustling stops for a second before it parts to reveal… Rufus! At the sight of Kim, Rufus squeaks happily and jumps into the air to hug Kim who hugs him back for a moment.

Kim whispers, "I've been worried about you Rufus… have you been here the whole time?"

Rufus nods and then looks in Ron's direction with a worried and sad look. Kim knows that look and glances in Ron's direction before she whispers, "I know Ron… I'm worried about him too."

Kim then turns to face Jerri and whispers, "Jerri, this is Ron's friend Rufus. He's a naked mole rat." To which Rufus waves and says "hello!" in a low voice.

Jerri looks at Rufus and smiles, "I see you've been well taken care of Rufus… I should know because I've been to where you little guys come from."

Kim is surprised as she whispers, "You have? You like Rufus?"

Jerri nods and whispers, "Yep! I spent a whole month around their habitat and I must say that they are one of the smartest and coolest animals I've ever been around."

Kim smiles and whispers, "I think Ron would like you, he thinks Rufus is the coolest thing ever." This makes Rufus nod and then leap from Kim's hand to hug Jerri who smiles and then picks up Rufus to look at him.

Jerri whispers, "Rufus, report status… what's been going on here? Has has Atheus been treating Ron?"

Rufus starts to squeak in his naked mole rat language, using various gestures including one that looked like a pinball machine and then he made a woman's pose before squeaking and stuff until he finally stops a little breathless.

Kim whispers, "Well, what did he say?" One thing she had never been able to do was learn how to tell what Rufus was saying as well as Ron seemed to be able to.

Jerri frowns as she says, "Well, it sounds like Atheus hasn't been treating Ron very nicely at all. According to Rufus he's knocked out Ron, used him several times like a ball in a pinball machine, and a few other mean things that I don't want to mention."

Kim is looking furious and she says a bit louder than she intended, "And why not?" Her very body language was that of almost rage.

Jerri whispers, "Because you already look like you're about to go berserk in anger."

Kim says, "You'd be upset too if someone treated your best friend like that!" She swings her hand and brushes the bushes next to her, exposing her location for just a second.

Jerri puts Rufus down and tries to calm Kim down as she whispers, "Calm down Kim… Atheus…"

Kim clenches her hands and leans closer while Rufus peeks at Atheus's direction. She starts to say something just as Rufus squeaks, "Uh-Oh!" and goes to hide in the bushes he'd just come out of.

Jerri sees Rufus go into hiding and thinks, "That's never a good sign with a naked mole rat…" She whispers, "Kim… I think we're busted…"

Kim says, "Busted is exactly what I'd like to make Atheus for hurting Ron!"

Suddenly the bushes are pushed wide back and both Kim and Jerri are exposed to a evilly grinning Atheus with Ron in his little orb in one hand.

Kim gasps for a moment before she frowns and goes into a battle stance. Jerri cries out in fear and says, "Oh no!" as she raises her hands up in a protective way. Even as Atheus laughs and says, "What do we have here? A couple of little rodents hiding in the grass."

Atheus then sees Kim and says, "Well, well, you are finally back! Have you come to your senses and decided to become my bride?" Ron hits the orb he's in with both his hands which glows and he almost knocks the orb out of Atheus's loose grip on it as he yells, "Kim! RUN! Forget about me!"

Kim shakes her head and says, "I'm not leaving without you Ron! No way!" Ron shouts back at his best friend, "You don't know what he's got planned for you KP! Run! It is your only chance!"

Kim shifts her fighting stance and says, "No way am I leaving you Ron!" Before she thrusts a foot out and kicks the hand holding Ron's orb causing it to go flying high into the air and making it land right in Jerri's hands.

Atheus roars, "You will PAY for that little mortal! Give back my toy, NOW!"

Kim shouts, "Jerri! RUN!" as she delivers another kick to Atheus, which knocks him off his feet for a moment.

Jerri grips the orb tightly before she nods and takes off just as Kim goes in the opposite direction!

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, here is another chapter and trust me when I say this... the story will be wrapping up very soon! I'll definitely be surprising you all with the ending that I have in mind but I think you'll all like it! Kim and Jerri have become friends up to this point and more hints have been given as to Jerri's past pain. Hey, who knew lip reading could be such a useful skill? lol! What did you all think of when Jerri surprised Kim with her fondness and understanding of naked mole rats? 


	8. Chapter 8: The Fall the end

**KP in Godling Issues**

**Chapter 8: The Fall**

AN: As of 2005, Nov 28th, it is confirmed… There **will** be a Kim Possible Season Four! Rejoice!

Kim and Jerri are both running in opposite directions around the site with Jerri holding onto Ron's orb in her hands tightly. Atheus had quickly gotten back up onto his feet and was not sure who had his toy so he was trying to decide who to go after first!

Just as Atheus decides to go after Jerri, Kim stops and shouts, "Hey Atheus! Remember me! I'm the disobedient wife to be!" This makes him stop and turn to growl, "That's right and little women should learn their place which is right at my feet!"

Kim growls at the way he said that and thought he was so very primitive in his thinking and related him as no better than a beast in the cavemen times. She clenches her fists for a moment and then shouts at him, "Well you're going to have to force me to my knees before such a thing could ever happen!"

Atheus was about to respond when Kim runs off away from him and he moves quickly to start chase after her, forgetting for the moment all about Jerri and his toy, Ron in her hands.

Kim runs as quickly as she can, hoping to give Jerri the time needed to get away from Atheus and save Ron.

Jerri sees that Kim is not running fast enough and that it is only a matter of time before she is caught! She didn't want to see her get caught so as she runs, she looks around for something she can use to her advantage.

Jerri spots a place that was just the right size to hide the orb that held Ron's soul. She brings up the orb as she runs towards the spot, "I am sorry about this Ron, but I need to go help Kim. She is more important to the world than I am."

Ron says as he presses his palms to the orb, "Wait, what are you doing? Who are you? Where is Kim?"

Jerri says, "Atheus is chasing Kim which she is allowing to happen because she wants to buy me enough time to escape with you." She pauses and starts to push some debris out of the way for Ron's hiding spot before she says, "I am Jerri Rastic, a archeologist that no one will miss. Tell Kim I am sorry but it was the only way to defeat him."

Ron pounds on the orb as he shouts, "No wait! Come back!" He watches as Jerri quickly tries to cover the place he's in with some grass but he can still see everything. He watches as Jerri picks up a large rock the size of Ron's orb and takes off deeper into Atheus's territory!

Kim takes a moment to see if Jerri had escaped yet and is surprised to see Jerri running towards them! She thinks, "What is Jerri up to? She should be escaping with Ron!"

Atheus snarls and shouts, "Wives should always pay attention to the husband!" before he fires a blast from his hand at her.

Kim sees him attacking out of the corner of her eye and leaps to the side, bouncing off her hands to land upon her feet which had the bonus for her of giving her more distance away and enraging Atheus at the same time!

Jerri runs up to near where the statue of Atheus had once rested, intending on shouting to get his attention if he got too close to her and she pauses when she spots the statue that was his sister! She simply could not believe her luck!

Jerri steals a quick glance at Kim and Atheus, catching the questioning look from Kim that read, "What are you doing?" She doesn't know how to tell Kim what Rufus told her which confirmed what she had already guessed but also did not tell her without letting Atheus know.

Then an idea strikes her and she hopes that Kim knows sign language since that kind of thing would be way past his time. She quickly signs, "Ron is safe, have idea on how to defeat him. Need time." She is relieved when Kim nods as if understanding.

Jerri is very surprised, and probably just as surprised as Atheus is when she pulls out something from her backpack and turns to face him. She wonders what Kim is thinking! She couldn't possibly defeat Atheus with whatever she pulled out, could she?

Kim has a very determined look on her face and when she smiles, Atheus looks at her as he wonders what she could possibly have up her sleeve. She says, "I am _never_ going to be your wife, do you understand that?"

Atheus fumes for a second before he says, "Oh yes you will! You already have no say in the matter and there is nothing you can do or say that will change things!"

Kim says, "I wouldn't be so sure of that! She holds up a small thing that from Jerri's point of view looked like lipstick.

Jerri remembers the laser lipstick and thinks, "She's not really going to try blasting him with a laser is she?"

Atheus didn't know what it was but it looked harmless enough and so he laughs wickedly, "What is that? Is that one of your modern toys? It looks rather stupid to me!"

Kim's smile grows into a grin and she says, "What do you want to bet that it is enough to stop even you for a few seconds?"

Atheus didn't know how such a tiny thing could do that but he felt highly confident that his godling powers could overcome anything Kim could throw at him. He laughs and says, "You are bluffing! There is nothing that you could do that could stop me from for even a split second! If can stop me for even 10 or 20 seconds I'll give you back your freedom!" He continues to laugh so hard that he closes his eyes so he never sees what hits him!

Kim twists the bottom of the lipstick the wrong way and fires a long pink strand of goo that wraps around Atheus's arms and legs, causing him to become immobile and fall over onto his back!

Jerri is shocked to see the pink stuff and not a laser come out of it as she was expecting. She reaches out in her surprise and touches the statue.

Meanwhile Atheus struggles in the stuff as it becomes tight and hard around him and he growls, "Release me woman or I will make you regret this!"

Kim walks up and twirls the lipstick in her fingers like a baton before putting it away in her pocket. She places one foot on his chest and says in a mocking way, "What's the matter? The big, bad godling not able to overcome modern technology?"

This makes Atheus growl and squirm harder until Kim says, "I do believe it has been more than 10 seconds..." She looks at her watch and says, "Yep, it has be 23...24...25... seconds. And according to what you just said, I am not yours anymore."

Kim grins as she leans closer with her foot still on his chest, "Isn't that right? Atheus?" Before Atheus growls, "You are right! I can no longer claim you as my wife as according to our agreement!"

Atheus closes his eyes and he starts to glow and Kim steps back watching, as he breaks free from the pink goo! He stands up with an evil grin as he says, "But then when have I ever been a godling of my word?" He moves quickly enough to slap Kim hard enough in the face with the back of his hand to send her flying backwards and to the ground.

As Kim looks up at him with hatred in her eyes Atheus laughs menacingly and says, "You are where you belong, on the ground before me!"

Just then Jerri shouts, "Don't give up Kim!" which causes Atheus to look in her direction and say, "Where is my toy?" He holds out his hand and a few moments later the orb comes bursting out of the hiding place and flies towards him.

Jerri's eyes go wide as she hears the voice in her head from the nice godling in the statue, "Please... do it now before he can destroy the boy!" She turns to the statue, knowing what she must do and quickly leans forward to kiss the statue on the lips as she thinks about the guy she lost and how very much she loved him.

As the memories and heart poured into the statue, tears ran down her cheeks as she remembered how she had lost him on the very expedition that had started all of this. In some ways she had blamed herself for the release of Atheus and all of Kim's problems. She forced herself to remember the trap in the cave that she had missed and he had sacrificed himself to save her. Her heart overflowing with great sadness and love, a love she never really got to explore even though it had helped that he knew in the end it didn't totally take away all the pain.

Atheus saw that Jerri was freeing his sister and he loses his concentration on the orb, which housed Ron's soul. This causes the orb to drop and making Kim cry out, "Ron!" just as he shouted, "KP!" and the suddenly out of nowhere Rufus appears in the nick of time to catch the orb!

It takes Ron a moment to realize what happened before he says with a smile, "Rufus buddy! Thank you!" Rufus just smiles and squeaks, "No big! No big!" before Kim says, "Rufus! As naked mole rats go, you rock!"

The moment is spoiled as very dark clouds appear overhead and with both of them having been there when they appeared last... neither wanted to be a target this time around. Kim leaps to her feet and runs over to where Rufus and Ron are. She scoops the both of them up in one swift motion and is looking for cover when she notices where Atheus's attention is.

Kim's eyes go very wide and she immediately starts to run as she shouts, "Jerri! Look out! Atheus is going to attack!"

Jerri continues to kiss the statue despite the warning and she thinks, "Sorry Kim, but this is the way it has to be... I only wish I could tell you how much I've grown to value our friendship..." When suddenly a powerful bolt of lightning strikes her body! She writhed in such pain like never before and she knew without a doubt as it trailed off that she was dying. She could hear the screams of Kim, Ron and even little Rufus's sound as she started to let go of the statue... falling to the ground with a thud.

Kim rushes towards Jerri and reaches her quickly even as the statue cracks and pieces crumble to reveal the one that he had tried to stop from becoming freed!

Zathera places a gentle and loving hand upon Kim's shoulder as she softly says, "It was her love and willingness to sacrifice it all for the sake of love that has freed me."

Jerri says in a raspy voice, "Kim... Ron... you two... live the...uhhh... life I never...ooohhh could you hear?" She closes her eyes and with a final breath she is still.

Kim cries out loudly, "Jerri! NOOOOOOOOO!" Tears fall down her cheeks as, pulling Jerri into her lap and tears fall upon her face for a minute while Atheus tries to figure out how he can best turn this to his advantage.

Ron hated to see Kim cry and he says, "Isn't there anything you can do? You're a goddess!" to Zathera.

Kim looks up at her with sad but hopeful eyes but the hope fades as she says, "I am sorry, but she is beyond my abilities to return. I could heal her body but her soul has already gone off to join that of her own true love. Please rest assured that she is happy now."

Atheus says, "Good riddance, she is just another worthless mortal human! She deserved to die for freeing my annoying sister!"

Kim, Ron, and Rufus all look angrily at Atheus for his words and even Zathera seemed upset, as she had absorbed so much of the memories and feelings of Jerri that she felt anger through that way.

Zathera softly says, "Kim, I have never been much of a fighter in my life..." to which Atheus interrupts with a loud laugh, "HAH! You've never fought in your life! Maybe if you had, Zeus would not have turned us both into statues!"

Everyone gives him a harsh glare to which he gives an "I don't care that I've upset you" kind of smile in return. Zathera then continues to speak as she says, "I will lend you all that I am, all my power if you will take up the sword and shield for your fallen friend and fight my brother where I could not. It will be very dangerous. Will you do it?"

Kim looks at the still smoldering Jerri and the tiny Ron in the orb before she looks at her and says, "Yes, I will!" She gently lowers Jerri to the ground and stands as she says, "Lets do it!"

Zathera says, "Very well... I hope you win, for your love's sake." Before she starts to glow and becomes transparent. It seems like she is diving into Kim's body but it really is a merging of the two bodies with Kim's normal features standing out.

Kim's hair becomes much longer, almost doubling in length and she becomes a foot taller as well. The two have a weird, but cool goddess glow to them and after a few moments Ron says, "Kim? Is that you? Are you in there?"

Atheus steps back in fear and thinks, "Oh no! That annoying mortal girl now has the power to be my every equal!"

Kim smiles at Ron and says in a weird kind of overlapping, almost echoing voice, "Yes Ron. I am here and so is she. Our goal and existence is to defeat Atheus... so just stay there and enjoy the fireworks."

Kim floats up for a second off the ground before she flies straight at Atheus and delivers a powerful kick to his chin, sending him flying! He flies backwards through the air and stops when he seems to reach some sort or invisible barrier point when a powerful lightning bolt out of nowhere strikes him, sending him to the ground hard!

Ron shouts, "Way to go Kim!" before Kim says, "That was not us... that was Zeus's doing. He put up a barrier around here so that only by having a mortal wife, could he ever leave the grounds. We have just witnessed what happens when you try to leave."

Ron says, "Ooooh, so that is why he was so gung-ho about having you for a wife KP!"

The goddess Kim turns her attention back to Atheus as he gets up and growls, "You may have my sister's powers but you still think like a mortal!" Suddenly there is rumbling in the sky and Kim looks up. She raises a hand up just as lightning strikes her palm but instead of any harm, the lightning collects into a ball of energy after which she drop-kicks it hard at Atheus and it moves so fast that he doesn't have any time to dodge!

Kim was glad that the merging with the goddess meant that all of the goddess's memories and knowledge was now one with her even though it had also meant that all her own memories, knowledge and skills were also for the goddess to see. She didn't care though, not if it meant being able to bring down the most evil of person she had ever fought against.

Ron looks in awe as the Kim Goddess kicks Atheus's butt but using a combination of the goddess's powers and her crime fighting skills but he also had to wonder, would it be enough against Atheus who had such disregard for any kind of life?

The two merged women do well until Atheus remembers an evil kind of trick and starts by using his godling powers to first get them to back off of him for a few moments so he could have the time required to do what he needed.

Atheus first sends two pillars flying at them which causes Kim, who still remembered her mortal half to back off by dodging in a move that she had learned as a cheerleader and while the Goddess self had seen the move as unnecessary, she was also impressed by the agility that Kim had managed to summon out of even their merged body.

Atheus then uses what he'd learned from Zeus himself in a private conversation and he had gone up against him. He knew he didn't have Zeus's power or control but he knew that it would be adequate against his equally powered sister.

The clouds start to rumble in the sky again and the Kim Goddess look up, expecting another lightning attack but while the Goddess was simply content to wait and deflect it as before, Kim was never one to just sit by and so she uses her powers to shoot a beam of intense sun light at Atheus which burned his chest badly through his godly clothes.

Atheus growls softly, "You will pay… both of you will pay dearly for that." Just as he summons his control to the extreme, putting almost all his power into controlling it.

The lightning shoots downward and the Kim Goddess is very surprised when the lightning doesn't head straight down at them but rather around them! Together at the exact same moment, they realize it was a trap! With the many pillars of lightning surrounding them quickly bending over their heads to keep them from flying out, the merged women know that they can't easily get out of this.

Atheus completes the trap by adding some rings around it and making it very much to Ron's point of view like that of something you'd see in a school playground, only instead of it being made of metal, it was being made of highly dangerous lightning!

The Goddess half knew her twin brother and that if he was putting that much control and power into it their cage, then if they could somehow overcome it, they could win because he would have to be nearly defenseless for this plan to work!

The only problem was the Goddess half didn't think they could escape _and_ defeat Atheus without a mystical power boost from somewhere. It was then that the Kim half remembered that they did have a mystical source but it was trapped in a orb and she didn't want to risk Ron's soul just to defeat Atheus, nothing was worth that to her, not even her own life.

With the two merged as they were, the Goddess knew of Kim's thoughts as they were based with such strong emotions it was next to impossible not to notice them. She didn't want to harm Ron any more than Kim and she remembered her own words about the special connection that they had. She wondered if she could communicate with him and tries to send him a message.

Ron was staring at Kim being trapped and yelling, "Kim! Are you all right?" He hits the orb with his fists, not noticing at first that he was using his mystical powers to make the orb places he hits glow and the beginning of the tiniest cracks begin to form.

Kim Goddess looks at Ron and says, "I am ok Ron! I'll get out of this somehow!" which makes Ron relax a little as he trusted Kim with all his heart and well… he supposed, his soul too.

Just then Ron hears the Goddess's voice in his head, it was very weak though. He could barely make it out but it sounded like she was telling him that if they had his mystical power joined with theirs, then they could defeat Atheus for once and for all!

Ron wonders how he can do that and watches as Atheus walks up towards them with an evil look on his face. He wonders what he is going to do when Atheus stops just a few feet away in from of them. He could tell Kim was not happy as she was standing in the lightning cage in a posture that he recognized as her being ready and willing to move and strike her opponent.

Ron also knew he that had to give Kim and the Goddess his mystical monkey powers somehow and that's when he remembered what the sensei said to him once at the ninja school about how the sword will always find its way to him as long as his spirit remained pure and true.

Atheus summons a lightning bolt down from the sky and catches it, cradling it much like Zeus usually did and while the power was not as great as that of the cage holding them and it was virtually tapping him to even hold it in his hand. It still felt very satisfying to know that he was very close to destroying an annoying nuisance in his life.

Atheus grins and says, "I know this won't be enough power to destroy you dear sister, but it should be enough to destroy your human host…" Stopping as Kim Goddess says, "I can't believe even you would be so low to even do that. You don't know the powers, the forces that you're messing with here."

Atheus just laughs and says, "So what if you will forever retain some of that mortal human's traces… at least I will be forever rid of that annoying woman and then I shall finish off her friend as he will no longer be necessary."

There is a distant rustling sound, almost whistling as it seems to be approaching at high speed coming through the air and at first neither Kim or Atheus notice it as they were too focused on staring each other down.

It isn't until it passes right in front of them, between them moving so fast that they both aren't sure what it was until they turn their head to see where they both think it was heading.

The Kim half of the merged women recognizes the flying sword as Ron had once shown her when he told her about the trip to the school in full and yells, "Noo! Ron!" Neither Atheus nor Zathera knew what was happening or how the flying sword would do any good.

All three of them watch as Ron punches the orb with his fist as hard as he can just at the same moment the sword touches the orb and there is a brilliant explosion in blue light that makes them all cover their eyes with their hands for a moment.

All jaws drop as Ron stands in spirit form with the sword somehow being held in his hands, glowing a bright blue light. Even if Kim had not been merged with a godling at the moment, she would have been able to see Ron's spirit form as clearly as she saw him now.

Atheus says, "H-how? What ARE you? No ordinary mortal can do that!" While only one answer comes through the mind of Kim Goddess, "The Monkey Mystical Power!" Both women were stunned and while Zathera knew more about mystical powers and objects than Kim, she knew that only an Ultimate Monkey Master could possibly have the power to do what she was witnessing.

Ron flies through the air with the sword in his hand and he shouts, "I'm coming KP!" Once he gets to the energy cage, he flies through the gaps, which was also big enough for the sword. He turns towards Atheus and says, "I **warned** you that if you ever tried to harm Kim that I would make you regret it!" before he then changes the sword into something not so metallic and swings it down HARD, smashing the energy cage bars and slicing it half! There was still metal on it and it shocks Ron even in spirit form.

Kim cries out "RON!" as she watches him get shocked for a second time before her, for her. This time is different though as he turns to her with the goofy smile of his that Kim loved and even made Zathera smile.

Ron goes up to Kim and says, "Let's combine our powers Kim and defeat this guy, what do you say Kim?"

Kim Goddess's eyes are starting to fill with tears as she says, "I… don't want to lose you Ron." She was still worried about the state of Ron's soul before he then says, "You could never lose me Kim. I will always be by your side until the end of time."

Atheus makes a slight gagging sound and says, "Oh Please! That mortal sentimental crap is making me sick!"

Both Kim/Zathera and Ron turn to give him an angry look before Kim says, "Come on Ron, let's beat him and go home. You've got your body waiting for you, and a kiss." She smiles just as big as Ron does before he changes his weapon back into a sword and hands it to her with him flowing into her body as she wraps her fingers around the handle.

Kim closes her eyes for a moment, feeling all at once at peace, happiness and love as she is filled with the one who has always been by her side, the one she trusted like no other, and loved with all her heart and soul. She knew at that moment as she glowed blue that he felt exactly the same way as she did without any doubt.

Atheus realizes that his sister and the mortal girl had just gotten a power boost and he was still tapped with his only defense being the lightning bolt he currently held in his hands. He shouts, "No! I won't be defeated by my sister and some stupid, worthless mortals!"

Atheus prepares to throw his lightning bolt and destroy the mortals within his sister before they can do anything but he didn't count on the combined power and hearts of Kim and Ron being guided by Zathera's mind to strike at his very core.

As the sword smashes the lightning bolt into tiny pieces of light, which falls, Atheus finally realizes what his sister had known since before the battle even began. Kim and Ron belonged together and it had been his folly to try to separate them.

Atheus feels the sword plunge into his body as the combined power of his sister and the mystical monkey power destroys the very part of him that made him a godling. He knew he wouldn't go alone though, for his sister was linked to him.

Atheus falls to his knees for the first time in his once-immortal life and screams, "NOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo!" as he then collapses to the ground face first and closes his eyes.

Zathera knew her time was extremely limited so she had to work fast. The first thing she did was grab Rufus with the same kind of power Atheus had used to throw Ron's ball around before she says in their minds, "Thank you… thank you both. Now my brother's evil can never harm anyone ever… again."

Kim was still merged with Zathera and knew that something was wrong even though she could tell she was trying to hide it. She says, "What's going on?" as she catches Rufus in her hands and they start to fly up into the air and she wonders why Zeus's barrier wasn't stopping them before she realizes, "It was meant to stop Atheus, never her…"

It took only a minute to get to Middleton and they fly through the bedroom window into Kim's house where the body of Ron was laying with her mother watching over him in the room.

Mrs. Possible gasps as she sees the blue-glowing goddess that looked like Kim with Ron's freckles on the face arrive through the bedroom window. She says, "What is happening?" before the glow goes down and the blue light flies into Ron's body.

Ron's eyes start to blink for a moment before he sits bolt upright and says, "Kim! Zathera!" He looks at where the two women are and watches just as Mrs. Possible does when they separate.

Kim says with tears in her eyes, "No… you're dying aren't you? You knew that was the price you'd pay for defeating Atheus didn't you?"

Zathera nods as she starts to fade, "Yes… Atheus is dying too and when he is gone, I shall be as well."

Kim says, "There must be something we can do!" But Zathera just shakes her head as she says, "No Kim… it is better this way. All I can ask is that you remember me, and watch over your true love who is a Ultimate Monkey Master it seems…" Zathera smiles weakly at Ron as she says, "Take care of Kim, you two are…a very special couple… very special soul mates… forever."

No one can say a thing as tears fill everyone's eyes, even Rufus was crying as Zathera's light fades even further. Zathera's final words were, "Thank you Kim… I can now be at peace… knowing that world will never have to suffer… my brother's cruelty and… the world is a better place for having Team Possible in it. Farewell my dear friends…" With that the light completely fades and she ceases to exist and Kim knows that even if she went back to the temple, she wouldn't find a trace of Atheus's body either.

Ron gets up and hugs Kim as he whispers, "I'm sorry Kim…" Kim just hugs back tightly and shakes her head, "It is ok Ron… she's gone to a better place now." Rufus cries loudly against the two hugging while Mrs. Possible walks up and wraps her arms around the two of them, not quite knowing what had happened for them but she knew it was something they would never forget.

**The End.**

_**Epilogue:** _

Kim, Ron and with the help of Mrs. Possible had finally got Jerri the credit that she had always wanted. The archeology community finally recognized the existence of Atheus and Zathera in the Zeus mythology.

Jerri was buried right next to her loved one so that they could always be together in body and spirit and to both Kim and Ron that seemed just right.

Somewhere in the heavens, were Jerri and her love watching as Kim and Ron paid their respects at the grave of the one who had made it possible for them to reunite. Together they had fought against a bastard godling and won against incredible odds, but without her love and sacrifice they might never have had the chance and their future doomed. As far as they were concerned, they owed Jerri more than they could possibly ever repay.

Jerri says, "Thank you my friends... may your future and fortunes be forever blessed." With her love Terry saying, "I bless you both and I thank especially you Kim for being a friend and reopening her heart to which was once closed because of pain."

Kim smiles as if hearing them before she turns to Ron and he says, "What is it Kim?" She just wraps her arms around him and gives him a soft kiss before she says, "I feel like we've blessed by our friend Jerri..."

Ron smiles as he wraps his arms around her waist and says, "Well KP, I know I certainly feel blessed to have you in my life..." He holds her closely as Kim lays her head on him and they both feel a small breeze that they know is a wave from Jerri.

The two of them turn towards the breeze and just for a few moments they can see Jerri and her love waving to them to which they both wave back. The wind fades and so does the vision of the happy couple.

Without another word, Kim and Ron look at each other with big smiles and they nod to each other before walking away to where Kim's mother had the car waiting for them, each knowing that for as long as they lived and even beyond, that they would be always be together.

That had been Jerri's final gift to her friends, the knowledge that your loved ones will be there for you even after their physical bodies are gone and to them, there was no greater comfort than knowing they will never have to part.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, that is the final chapter to KP in Godling Issues and now I can get started on wrapping up some of the many other KP stories I have posted! Don't fret, I still have many other KP stories in the wings just waiting to be written! Take my KP in Quantum Leap for instance, or Ron Stopped, or any of my other stories. They all have endings to them... just that I sometimes take my own sweet time in getting there! lol! I know that this chapter ending was very long, but I think it waswell worth it and I hope you all agree with me. I am doing a surpringly huge amount of writing on my palmtop ever since my desktop got fried. I guess when I get bored, I get really creative and it sure is boring without a desktop to play games, check email, etc... on. 


End file.
